


Love & Peace

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 58





	1. 传说就是骗人的玩意儿

1.亲爱的，知道错了吗？

特兰西瓦尼亚。位于欧洲东南部，多瑙河的分支蒂萨河流经此处。那儿有连绵起伏的丘陵，有宽广的河谷，还有茂密且古老的森林。无数条河流将这片山间高原切割成一块一块，从高处俯瞰它，确实，它是人间美景。而它的温带大陆性气候也让农田与牧场生存下来，并且长出物美价廉的经济作物。

当然，今天来不是上地理课，也不是搞什么旅游指南——仅仅是想介绍一下故事发生的地点，特兰西瓦尼亚，吸血鬼的故乡。

德古拉伯爵于此地诞生，于是这里四处流传着有关吸血鬼的传说。说他们昼伏夜出，他们行踪诡秘，他们杀人不眨眼，顷刻间就吸干了人类的鲜血。

但是，传说真实吗？这是个问题。毕竟现代社会已经很少有人能看到吸血鬼——这些家伙早就变聪明了，知道人类的高科技不仅能杀了他们，指不定还会把他们放在手术台上解剖研究。他们躲开人口稠密的地区，在城市或者小镇的角落独自生存。所以，这也是为什么杀人案总发生在荒郊野外。那地方好下手，也方便隐藏行踪。

唯独特兰西瓦尼亚不一样。鉴于此地是吸血鬼的故乡，并且有丘陵和森林做掩体，吸血鬼们便在此处盖了一座监狱，关押犯了事儿的吸血鬼。监狱的西南方矗立着一座教堂，教堂顶巨大的十字架以及每周日的圣歌歌声，对于吸血鬼来说无疑是煎熬。但谁让他们犯了错呢，犯了错就要接受惩罚，世间通用定理。

而除了吸血鬼监狱，这地方还常有流浪吸血鬼出没。一些尚未登记在案的家伙。厌恶协会的管制，崇尚自由，他们躲在这儿，昼伏夜出，追求他们口中的自由。

蕾伊站在一座小山包上眺望不远处的森林。现在是傍晚五点三十七分，十一月的某一天。由于太阳远离北回归线，最多半个小时，天就黑了。

蕾伊在等，等天黑，他会进入森林去找某个流浪吸血鬼。没错，为了他的实验。

截止到今天，独角兽已经在特兰西瓦尼亚待了整整十一个昼夜。他很幸运，来这儿的第一天就碰上了一个流浪吸血鬼。他用他无辜的长相和香甜的味道诱惑那个家伙，诱惑对方每天喝一杯胡萝卜汁。加入一滴独角兽血液的胡萝卜汁。用以观察那个家伙是否真的会受到诅咒，如果有，那么，会是什么诅咒。

独角兽对此好奇不已，浑然不在乎自己已身处危险境地。

蕾伊仰头看了一眼天空。远处天际线漫上一层蓝，像是稀释一百倍之后的蓝墨水，带着缥缈的云，宣告黑夜即将来临。

他拿出随身携带的便携榨汁机，加入提前切好的胡萝卜条，再加一些矿泉水，按下开始，榨汁机嗡嗡作响，短短瞬秒间将胡萝卜搅得稀烂，与矿泉水融合在一起，成为一杯胡萝卜汁。

他听着榨汁机的响动，想起小别墅的全自动洗衣机。他喜欢那台洗衣机。真的。虽然是十几年前的老款，但胜在功能齐全，只要加入洗衣粉，按下开始按钮，所有的脏衣服通通都被洗干净。不用花费任何精力。

衣服洗干净之后还需要扔进旁边的烘干机。真是讨厌，不是吗？这个国家竟然规定住户不可以在阳台晾晒衣物。一群蠢货。完全不知道被太阳晒过的衣物穿起来有多舒服。

蕾伊懒得做这些。他把活儿扔给Loey或者Sehun去干，自己躲在阁楼装睡。当然，懒惰只是一部分原因——他更喜欢看吸血鬼一边躲开他的味道，一边又不得不替他完成这份工作。两位英俊的吸血鬼用猜拳的方式决定谁来完成。Loey总是输，总是哀嚎一声，然后哭丧着脸，用衣服夹子夹住鼻尖才打开洗衣机。

独角兽躲在走廊拐角那儿，捂着嘴发出呼哧呼哧的笑声。但不能笑得太大声，以免两位吸血鬼发现。

可真是无聊的老家伙。以捉弄吸血鬼为乐趣。不过也请别责怪他，看在独角兽迷人的份儿上，看在乐趣源于生活的份儿上。

胡萝卜汁完成。蕾伊在指腹上割开一道小口子。啪嗒，独角兽银白色的血滴了进去。很快就和橙红色的胡萝卜汁融为一体。

蕾伊抿了一小口，唔，味道不错。

嗡——

裤兜里的手机突然震动。是Loey发来的消息。

【你在哪儿？过得还好吗？Sehun。】

啊，是Sehun。

蕾伊把榨汁机夹在胳膊底下，慢吞吞回：还不错，你们呢？等会儿再说，我现在有点儿忙，晚安。

信息发送成功，并且立刻显示已读，以及“正在编辑”。

独角兽却关了聊天软件，快步朝森林走去。

天黑了。森林里弥漫起一层薄雾，飘飘荡荡地萦绕于参天大树之间。

独角兽穿过薄雾，在某块空地上站定。他清了清喉咙，喊：“我过来了！你呢！你在哪儿？！”

话音尚未落地，一道黑影从树梢掉下来。是一只蝙蝠。蝙蝠又化成人形站在蕾伊面前。

一个……一个不算英俊的家伙，头发不洗，胡子不刮，还穿着不知道多久没洗过的破旧衣服。跟另外两位吸血鬼比起来差远了。

蕾伊咂了咂嘴，如此评价道。

“少废话！”那家伙没好气地说，“东西呢？”

“这儿。”

蕾伊把榨汁机递过去。对方拧开盖子，一口气就喝了精光。最后，打了一个胡萝卜味道的嗝。

“……我真是有毛病，”那家伙把榨汁机还给蕾伊，“竟然听从独角兽的话，每天一杯胡萝卜汁。”

“可这里面有独角兽的血，你没办法抗拒，对吗？你们吸血鬼都抗拒不了。”  
对方耸了耸肩膀，不置可否。

“感觉如何？”蕾伊问道。

“就那样，没什么不对劲。”

“好吧，那我们明天见。”

“等等——”

那家伙叫住蕾伊，然后吹了声口哨。周围树木哗啦啦作响，也不知道从哪儿冒出来七八个吸血鬼，顿时包围了独角兽。

“你看，”对方一步步靠近独角兽，“我做了十几天你的小白鼠，你该回报我了。”  
“可我们商量好的，实验结束之后我会给你报酬。”

“抱歉亲爱的，我们等不及了。”

蕾伊翻了个白眼。少拿“亲爱的”称呼他。出尔反尔的家伙没资格这样称呼他。

独角兽逼迫自己别露出惧怕，千万别。但是发抖的双手出卖了他。吸血鬼们发现，一个接一个发出嘲笑的刺耳声音。

“亲爱的，你害怕什么呢？我们会很温柔对待你——”

咚一声闷响，独角兽狠狠给了这家伙一拳。

“闭嘴吧垃圾。”

独角兽拔腿就跑。疯了一般森林里四处乱窜。可无论如何都跑不出去。浓雾害他迷路了，没头苍蝇似的绕了一圈又一圈。

身后是吸血鬼们疯狂兴奋的尖叫。他们变回蝙蝠，扑扇着翅膀从四面八方包围蕾伊。

要快！快点！再快点！别被这些肮脏的臭蝙蝠吃了！

蕾伊变回他的独角兽形态，这能让他拉远和臭蝙蝠们的距离。

一道银白色光芒于树木之间飞速奔跑，后面跟着一片黑压压的影子。他们踩碎林地上的枯叶，不断有类似塑料碎裂的声音在脚下响起。他们所经之处鸟群皆惊慌逃窜。扑扇着翅膀，发出阵阵警告啼鸣。

不幸的是，独角兽输给了不熟悉的地形。蕾伊没有注意脚下，被一根横在路中间的木头绊倒了。

“亲爱的——”  
某个吸血鬼狞笑着停在他面前，蹲下来，欣赏独角兽的惊慌。

“亲爱的，你跑什么？我说过，我们会温柔——”

咻。划破空气的哨音打断那家伙。一颗麻醉子弹准确无误打中他的眼睛，连哀嚎都来不及，那家伙就直挺挺倒下。

“闭嘴吧，垃圾。”

Loey从树梢上一跃而下，挡在蕾伊前面。

在开始大战之前，英俊高大的吸血鬼贴着独角兽的耳朵说：

亲爱的，知道错了吗？

2.嘁，臭蝙蝠

蕾伊坐在一块大石头上，默默眺望着远方森林。

他揉了揉耳朵，耳尖很烫，不，两个耳朵从里到外都是烫的。被Loey的低音炮烫伤。

吸血鬼的警告钻进他耳朵，飘来荡去，一会儿跑到脑子里，一会儿又跑到不知道什么地方，折腾着独角兽，害他心神不宁。

好好，他知道错了，行了吧？可以出去了吧？

——亲爱的。

闭嘴。

——知道错了吗？

我说，闭，嘴。

——亲爱的，知道错了吗？

……

天，饶了他吧。

蕾伊发出一声短促的哀嚎，仰面躺倒，拿渔夫帽遮住脸，试图用睡眠赶走骚扰独角兽的低音炮。

可那又有什么用呢？渔夫帽是Loey的，那上面沾满Loey的气味。比如说蓝万的淡淡烟味，比如说银色山泉的冷冽感。

独角兽认输了。他翻身坐起来，不快地看着英俊的吸血鬼慢慢走向他。

经历了一场大战，吸血鬼看起来有些狼狈。白金色的头发散乱了，几缕垂在额前；西服外套的肩膀处也被扯开线——真是槽糕，这可是Loey最喜欢的一身西服——还有溅在脸上、衣襟的血，啊，还有被打碎的单片镜。

Loey挨着蕾伊坐下来，从烟盒里抽出一根蓝万。啪，打火机发出清脆响动。随着嘬吸动作，火星时明时灭。

吸血鬼和独角兽谁都没有说话。较劲似的，比赛谁先沉不住气。

Loey认输了。他摁灭烟头，叹了口长长的气，然后冲西北方向抬了抬下巴，说：“看，教堂，过了教堂沿着东北方向走109英里，有一座监狱，关押着犯了错的吸血鬼，七十六年前发生过一起大型越狱事件，当然，大部分的吸血鬼都被抓回监狱了，剩下的非常狡猾，直到今天都没有抓住——还记得公主殿下的夜店事件吗？”

Loey转头看着蕾伊。独角兽只抬起眼皮，慢慢点了下头，“怎么了？”

吸血鬼上半身后仰靠着石壁，摆出一个懒洋洋的姿势，“Baek伯爵就是因为来这儿帮助协会抓越狱犯，以致没能陪在公主殿下身边，没看住她，她寂寞得发疯，所以去夜店杀了一百多号人类——那些打算吃了你的流浪吸血鬼——”他扫视一眼独角兽乱糟糟的头发，从发梢那儿捏起一根杂草，接着用打火机烧了，“那些家伙就是流浪在外的越狱犯，蕾伊，你犯了大错，你招惹谁都不该——”

突地，身上多了个重物，打断吸血鬼的话。独角兽跨坐在他身上，红着眼睛，揪着他的衣领，开始发泄不满。

“我讨厌吸血鬼！”蕾伊吼道，“别跟我说话！闭嘴！我说，闭，嘴！”

Loey比划一个拉拉链的动作，眨了下眼睛，示意独角兽说下去。

“你们都想吃了我，对吗？！有那么多人可以吃，却非抓着我不放！神经病！疯子！”

“……”

“我很好吃吗？！独角兽比炸鸡块还香吗？！变态！臭蝙蝠！”

“……”

“……你可以说话了。”

蕾伊从Loey身上下来，气呼呼地瞪视吸血鬼。后者又比划了拉拉链的动作。他先快速眨了眨暗红眼睛，再整理好被独角兽揉乱的衣服，接着才说：“亲爱的，我们回去吧，我想喝胡萝卜汁了。”

“……我讨厌胡萝卜汁。”

独角兽跟在吸血鬼后面，闷闷不乐地嘟哝。

“嗯，我也讨厌，”吸血鬼握住他的手，“可是我想喝你榨的胡萝卜汁，我喜欢那个，Sehun也喜欢。”

臭蝙蝠。

自私的独角兽。

略——

好吧，你赢了。

3.HUSH

整整十一天的时间，独角兽只顾着他的实验，这会儿才想起被忽略的异国风景。他要求Loey带他坐火车回去。那种跨越整个欧洲大陆的火车，可以沿途欣赏无数风景。

于是他们在夜晚乘车。披着夜色，独角兽和吸血鬼上了会鸣汽笛的火车，踏上他们的返乡之路。

为避免被不识趣的人打扰，Loey订了高级私人包厢。里面有两张窄床，一张小桌子，以及一扇明亮的窗户。

由于和流浪吸血鬼打了一场恶战，Loey累坏了，刚进包厢就倒头大睡。把独角兽扔在一旁，让他自娱自乐。

“亲爱的，暂时别打扰我，我得好好休息。”

虽然独角兽是个爱耍小脾气的家伙，但他明事理，知道自己这回犯了大错以致差点儿送命，心中也感激面前的吸血鬼在关键时刻救了他。所以他只是皱了皱鼻子向吸血鬼抗议，抗议要熬过一个孤单的晚上。

“乖，”Loey吻了吻蕾伊的额头，“等我睡醒见。”

说罢，爬上床拉高被子开始蒙头大睡。

一分钟之后。

“嘿。”

独角兽扯下被子，摇醒吸血鬼。

“……怎么了？”

“Sehun呢？”

“他得留在协会的办公室，不然Xiumin先生会知道这一切。”

“哦。”

吸血鬼重新盖好被子，双手交叠放在胸前，开始了他的补眠。

两分钟之后。

“嘿。”

独角兽再一次扯掉被子，戳了戳吸血鬼的脸。

“……又怎么了？”

“为什么你知道我在哪儿？”

“定位软件。”

“哦。”

吸血鬼盖好被子——等等。他盯着独角兽，从头到脚看了一遍，确保对方不会再打扰他的补眠才安心闭上眼睛。

三分钟之后。

“嘿——”

“你就不能安静一会儿吗？”

吸血鬼主动掀开被子，坐起来，不怎么高兴地看着独角兽。

独角兽却摆出一副无辜模样，挑高眉头，说：“我就是想说你的睡姿不怎么好看，很土。”

“……哦。”

“哦。”

唔……这有些尴尬，不是吗？被吸血鬼发现了恶作剧念头，连觉都不睡了，抱着手臂坐在那儿，除了直勾勾看着自己就是直勾勾看着自己。

独角兽悄悄做了个鬼脸，问：“你已经不馋我的血了吗？你刚才亲了我，却不像以前一样烦躁，你看起来很平静。”

这还算是个有价值的问题。

吸血鬼用掌根撑着脸颊，歪着脑袋看了独角兽好一会儿，才说：“得谢谢你的胡萝卜汁，我已经习惯了。”

“你都知道了？”

“我和Sehun并不是蠢货。”  
“哦。”

独角兽用慢吞吞的语调发出一个单音节。但是他的小脑袋瓜可没这么慢。他在想，再说点儿什么好呢？再说点儿什么，折腾一下吸血鬼，好让Loey别把他丢在这儿，自己却倒头大睡。毕竟刚经历过一场惊心动魄，他还惊魂未定呢。他需要安慰。

“那个——”

一个吻打断了独角兽的话。

“……可以安静了吗？”

独角兽悄悄舔了舔嘴唇，说：“不行，除非你再吻我一次。”

那倒也不是难事。

哐一声巨响吓到了车厢走廊的乘客。他怔愣几秒，然后敲了敲包厢门。

“请问，需要帮助吗？”

好半天，里面终于有谁回应他了。

“没、没事……走开！”

真是没礼貌的家伙。不过看在声音软甜的份儿上，先不计较了。

嘘——

Loey贴着蕾伊的耳朵发出一个气音。是很诱人的低音炮。独角兽的腿都软了——他本来也快站不住了。他被吸血鬼抱着压在门上，后穴吃着一根粗大的性器官。那东西长得狰狞，表皮铺开几条粗壮的青筋，马眼一收一缩，挤出几滴腺液。吃进去之前，腺液在蕾伊的屁股上被涂抹开，留下一些亮晶晶的痕迹。Loey掐了一把他的屁股，故意拿肿胀的龟头撞着穴口，还说什么他的屁股又圆又翘，夸他的后穴漂亮，荡妇似的，还没吃进去就迫不及待张开。

“啊……”

蕾伊呻吟了一声。他被Loey干得两腿发软，魂儿好像也没了，只能感觉到屁股里的鸡巴来回抽插后穴，肿胀龟头撑开了层层叠叠的软肉，在肉道深处快速捣杵着，凿出了好多水，都顺着大腿流下去了。

独角兽的一条腿待在吸血鬼的臂弯里，另一条腿只用脚尖费劲地点着地。他觉得小腿肚子要抽筋了，扭来扭去，想找一个舒服姿势好让自己没那么辛苦。

“怎么了……”

Loey又贴着蕾伊的耳朵说话。可爱的精灵耳被他的低音炮烫得发红，连带脖颈和脸颊。独角兽向旁边躲了躲，叽叽咕咕抱怨吸血鬼别再贴着他耳朵说话，真的……真的能烫坏他的。

“烫坏哪儿了？”Loey明知故问，“是不是烫坏了你的屁股？嗯？”

“啊啊……嗯……”

独角兽一双漂亮的下垂眼失去焦距，眼底浮起一层水汽。他回答不上来吸血鬼的问题，就会张着嘴浪叫，还会用他紧致潮湿的小穴夹紧鸡巴。

怎么变成这样？

蕾伊试图转动已经变迟钝的大脑。刚才不是还在接吻吗？为什么吻着吻着就把裤子脱了？还有上衣，还有内裤。他变得赤裸裸的，浑身瘫软赖在Loey怀里。吸血鬼却只脱了西服外套，解开皮带，掏出硬邦邦的鸡巴贴着后穴蹭了蹭就顶进去。

这不公平。

独角兽吸了吸鼻子，闷声抱怨，你也得把衣服脱了，最起码把衬衫脱了，还有皮带，撞着我的屁股，怪疼的。

Loey低声笑了下，抱着蕾伊坐在窄小的单人床上。却迟迟没有解开衬衫扣子。他掐着独角兽的细腰，一下接一下肏干湿漉漉的小穴。

“亲爱的，”吸血鬼舔了一口独角兽的脸蛋，“你帮我脱，我现在没空，我忙着肏你的屁股呢。”

“不……我也……啊啊……没空……”

“那就不脱了。”

不行，不公平。

蕾伊剜了一眼Loey，抬手慢慢解开吸血鬼的衬衫扣子。一颗，两颗，三颗……全部都解开了，白色衬衫松松挂在吸血鬼身上。他锻炼有加的身体露出一部分，害独角兽看得眼睛都直了。

“好看吗？”

“比我的好看……”

Loey挑了挑眉毛，把蕾伊放下来，宽大手掌一下下揉搓着独角兽的胸部，手指捏着乳尖揉捻，那地方变成两颗漂亮的红豆，勾引吸血鬼去咬破它。

但是Loey舍不得。他只是把乳尖含在嘴里吸吮，同时下体也快速地耸动着，撞着蕾伊的屁股，发出令人害羞的清脆动静。

“蕾伊……”

他爱抚着独角兽的阴茎，那地方充了血，铃口张开，一股一股的腺液流出来，弄湿了耻毛，又流下去和小穴被肏出来的汁水混在一起。独角兽的下面变得黏糊糊。

“亲爱的……”Loey把手掌贴在蕾伊小腹上，往下压了压，隐约感觉到自己那根东西的形状——粗长壮硕，硬硬地撑在那儿，“亲爱的，你肚子里有什么？”

“啊……我、我不知道……”

“是Loey的鸡巴——”

啪！吸血鬼突然往穴里撞了一下，龟头顶上深处的凸起，狠命地往下压。

独角兽睁圆了眼睛，小穴里面剧烈痉挛抽搐起来。黏稠的白汁不断涌出铃口，弄脏了小腹。

独角兽被他干射了，他们才是第一次发生关系而已。意识到这点，Loey有些堂皇。他在心里悄悄对Sehun道歉。

抱歉，亲爱的弟弟，我捷足先登了。

但他面上毫无歉意。他沉迷于蕾伊高潮后的模样。那比独角兽的血还让他上瘾。

他压着蕾伊的腿根快速抽插几十下，然后放松鼠蹊，把精液都射在独角兽的屁股里面。

可怜的小穴被吸血鬼蹂躏的松松垮垮，还被射满了。穴眼儿一张一翕挤出不少精液，屁股红红白白一片。又淫乱，又漂亮。

Loey弯下腰，温柔地拂开蕾伊汗湿的额发，吻了吻额头，低声说：“可以安静了吗？”

独角兽抱着他的肩膀蹭了蹭，用喊哑的嗓音回答他：“不行……亲爱的Loey，除非再来一次。”

好吧，全听独角兽的。

4.兄弟阋墙

吸血鬼带着独角兽安全抵达他们居住的小别墅。

Sehun为他们开门。他接过蕾伊的行李箱，然后扔去一边。他捧着独角兽的脸左看右看，确定独角兽是否真的安然无事。

“别看了，”蕾伊往后躲了一下，“我真的很好。”

“但是Loey说你——”

“但是Loey已经帮我解决。”

独角兽走到两位吸血鬼前面，站好，做了个深呼吸，“对不起，两位，我为我的自私行为道歉。”

Loey和Sehun对视一眼，异口同声说：“没关系，我们理解。”

理解。三百多岁的吸血鬼理解活了几千年的独角兽。怎么做到的？他们之间可是差了几百个代沟。

“总之，”Sehun拉着蕾伊的手走去厨房，“总之一切已经过去了，亲爱的蕾伊，请榨一杯胡萝卜汁作为你的赔礼。”

独角兽抓了抓脸，“我把榨汁机扔了。”

是的。在返程火车上，他把榨汁机从车窗扔了出去，然后向Loey宣布，他讨厌胡萝卜，从今往后都不要再看见胡萝卜一根汗毛。

“没关系，我们还有一台。”Loey说道，“并且是今年的最新款，非常好用。”

蕾伊发出一个烦躁的气音。

“去吧，亲爱的，”Sehun推了把独角兽，“你说过你回来之后请我们吃大餐，你不能出尔反尔。”

独角兽不吭气了，闷闷不乐站在原地不动。半晌，他的下垂眼在Loey和Sehun之间扫来扫去，嗫嚅道：“抱歉我骗你们做我的小白鼠，我再也不做实验了，我发誓，那真的很无聊。”

Sehun耸耸肩膀，不置可否。

“不过，”他说，“不过我和Loey并没有发疯，这证明传说是假的，根本没有什么诅咒。”

“没错，”Loey认同Sehun的观点，“传说可能只是用来保护独角兽。”

保护。蕾伊向Loey投去意味深长的目光。他的屁股都让这家伙肏肿了，他两条腿到现在都是软的。谈什么保护。

Loey有些心虚。他躲开独角兽的眼睛，勾着Sehun的肩膀开始谈公事。

趁这个空档，蕾伊迅速返回阁楼，把自己扔在床上闷头大睡。

半夜，蕾伊被楼下叮叮咣咣的动静吵醒。他迷迷糊糊下了楼，还没看清发生了什么就差点儿踩到碎玻璃。

一道黑影窜过来，抱起独角兽避免他受伤。

“小心点儿。”Sehun沉声说道。

蕾伊这才看清刚才到底发生了什么，以及吸血鬼脸上的伤。

一楼起居室乱糟糟的，杯盘碗筷被扔了一地，沙发和电视机也倒了。可怕的就像刚经历过打劫。

独角兽回头去看身侧的吸血鬼，他无奈地叹口气，抬手轻轻拂过Sehun受伤的嘴角和额头。

奇迹出现，吸血鬼的伤好了。

“还有我。”

Loey从吊灯上跳下来，向蕾伊展示他被碎玻璃划破的脸，还有肿起来的颧骨。

“我说你们——”独角兽一边医治吸血鬼的伤，一边说，“你们真的是两个臭小鬼，不去上班，反而在家里打架，把这儿弄得乱糟糟，我可不替你们收拾。”

两位吸血鬼向彼此摆出嫌弃的表情。

Loey说：“怪他，这个家伙一点儿都不理智，我说了去外面打，他非要在家里。”

Sehun变成小蝙蝠，抱着Loey的脑袋誓要拔光那头白金色头发。

独角兽抓住小蝙蝠按在自己胸前，用指尖一点一点抚摸小蝙蝠的翅膀。

“你冷静点儿，”他劝道，“有话说话，别总是动手动脚。”

小蝙蝠从独角兽的手里挣脱，拍打着翅膀，噗啦噗啦，飞走了。

乱糟糟的起居室剩下独角兽和另一位吸血鬼大眼瞪小眼。半晌，蕾伊问：“到底发生了什么？”

“他闻见了。”

“闻见什么？”

“你的味道，我们做爱的时候我身上沾满了你的味道，那家伙鼻子尖，很容易就发现了。”

“所以你们选择用打架解决，是吗？”

Loey闷闷不乐，“嗯，”他点点头，“我跟他说了，如果他想，就去阁楼找你，你不会拒绝他的——你会拒绝他，对吗？”

……臭小鬼们无聊的嫉妒心。

蕾伊狠狠踢了一脚Loey的小腿，出门去找Sehun。

快天亮了。远处天际线已经变成浅蓝色。不用路灯也能看清树梢上挂了多少叶子。一阵风吹过，枯叶打着旋儿飘下来。

独角兽撑着透明的雨伞，站在街心公园的某棵树下。冷冰冰的雨水打在伞上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的动静。薄雾围绕他，又慢慢散去。

“Sehun——”他冲树上的黑影喊，“你下来，我不想仰着头跟你说话。”

十几秒钟之后，吸血鬼动作轻盈跳下来。英俊的脸蛋垮着，不怎么高兴。

“我想Loey不是故意气你——”

“别跟我提他！”Sehun气冲冲打断蕾伊的话，“我们绝交了！老死不相往来！”

“因为我？”

“……”

独角兽皱了皱鼻子，做了一个代表无奈意味的表情。

“好吧，”他耸了耸肩膀，“我要做什么才能安慰你呢？”

吸血鬼侧头打量独角兽，几乎是一寸一寸扫过独角兽的身体。最后，视线停留在饱满的唇瓣上。

“吻我，”Sehun说，“你主动吻我，或许我就不生气了。”

这倒也不是什么难事，只不过……

“但是你得低头，你太高了，我不想踮脚。”

吸血鬼同意了独角兽的要求。他走到伞下，握住独角兽的手让雨伞倾斜了几个角度。然后他稍稍弯下腰，低着头，凝视了一会儿独角兽漂亮的眼睛。他问：“你是真心愿意的吗？”  
“当然。”

“真心愿意要和我接吻吗？”

“当然。”

“并没有把我当成Lo——”

一个吻打断了吸血鬼的追问。

“……可以安静了吗？”

Sehun抬了抬眉梢，“唔……不行，除非你再吻我一下。”

独角兽忍住笑意，勾着吸血鬼的脖子，踮脚亲吻吸血鬼。

吻冗长且热烈，腿都软了，雨伞都掉了。但是他们仍没有分开。Sehun搂着蕾伊的腰，捧起独角兽的脸颊，用绵密的吻品尝独角兽甜美的味道。

吸血鬼的舌头在口腔里扫来扫去，勾起独角兽的舌头缠绕，偶尔用尖尖的犬齿咬一口独角兽的嘴唇，算是小小的报复。不断分泌出的口水顺着他们的嘴角流下去，分开时，牵连成透明的细丝挂在彼此唇上。

独角兽的精灵耳朵红得发烫，吸血鬼舔了一口，贴着耳朵说，我想和你做爱，蕾伊，就像你和Loey做得那样，我想得快发疯了。

“在这儿吗？”蕾伊问他。

“不，在阁楼你的小卧室里。”

倒也是，打野战还是会让独角兽害羞，何况马上就天亮了，吸血鬼得躲开太阳。

“那就回去吧，我还没有榨胡萝卜汁给你们喝。”

“是我，”Sehun纠正蕾伊的用词，“Loey今天没有资格喝。”

看吧，是不是臭小鬼们无聊的吃醋行为。

独角兽悄悄做了个鬼脸，握紧吸血鬼的手。可真是温暖，手心出满了汗也不想松开。

Sehun也拉紧蕾伊的手，用空出的另一只手为他们撑伞，慢慢走回了小别墅。

我有些好奇，你们不是吸血鬼吗？为什么嘴巴、手和……是烫的？

可能是因为你，亲爱的，热传导之类，你让我们变得有了温度。

真的？

我胡编的。


	2. 我的前半生（上）

1.麦琪的礼物

现在是凌晨五点三十七分，距离天亮还有两个小时左右。十一月末尾的某一天，太阳远离北回归线。

天亮得晚，黑得早。这对吸血鬼来说是件好事。可以晚点儿回家，可以晚睡一会儿。就像人类一样，处于阳光泛滥的夏天时总有熄灭不了的热情，一团火似的，四处燃烧，疯狂跃动，凌晨一两点回家，凌晨三四点睡觉。

冬季便是吸血鬼的福音。

尽管他们的猎物——人类——在冬季变得懒惰，变得不爱出门，窝在壁炉前，或者被窝里，由着自己打瞌睡、发霉。没关系，夜店附近，电影院附近，剧场餐馆商业街周围，人类仍然比肩接踵。研究表明这与季节无关，不过是继续发散熄灭不了的热情而已。

猎食场所从郊外转移至市中心。

在晚上十点到零点，凌晨四点到五点半。在这两个时间段里，吸血鬼们开始外出猎食。他们和人类差不多，有着还算规律的作息时间。第一个时间段吃午饭，第二个时间段是下午茶或者晚饭。

通常，吸血鬼选择当场吃掉一个，然后另觅一个或者两个更健康的人类带回家饲养。当作储备粮。在懒得外出的时候，咬开储备粮的脖子，肆意吸食血液。偶尔他们也开派对，轮流分享各自的储备粮，然后点评一番谁家储备粮的口感更好，互相打听在哪儿能找到类似的储备粮。

拿Xiumin先生举个例子吧。这位已经八百五十六岁的吸血鬼拥有极为丰富的猎食经验，他的地下室里放了将近二十个储备粮。鲜活的，漂亮的，年轻力壮。催眠术让他们安然于此，没有求饶，没有哭喊，就像在自己家里一样，躺在床上或者沙发上打瞌睡。

鉴于这些储备粮的优异特质，每个吸血鬼都想去Xiumin先生家蹭一口。一小口也行。只要能尝一下。一整天，不，好几天都充满干劲儿。

“这就是你待在我家不走的理由吗？Loey。”

Xiumin先生打了个响指，餐桌上的红酒瓶自己飘回了酒架。

Loey小声哀嚎，“等会儿再收，我还没吃饱呢。”

“回，家，去。”

Loey假装听不见，起身走到客厅，躺在宽大舒适的皮沙发上，点了一根蓝万，眨了眨他暗红色的眼睛，看烟雾慢慢消散而去。

“回家，别烦我睡觉。”

Xiumin先生不客气地踢了脚Loey。

“现在还不到六点，亲爱的——”

“嗯？”

“尊敬的，”Loey改口速度非常快，“尊敬的协会理事长，伟大的Xiumin先生，现在还不到六点，别活得像个老头子。”

超级大魔王可不搭理Loey的马屁。他打量眼前的吸血鬼。一个三百多岁的年轻家伙。比他小了不少，但换算成人类年龄却比他大很多，最起码二百八十岁。货真价实的老不死。顶着一张二十三岁的脸。真是奇妙。

Xiumin先生反驳Loey的言论，说：“别忘了你的人类诞辰早就过了三百岁，所以，你没有资格说我是老头子。”

“这也是没办法的事啊，理事长先生，谁让我以前是人类呢。”

Loey变成蝙蝠飞向酒架，拿翅膀拍了拍其中一瓶，示意超级大魔王别吝啬他的储备粮。

超级大魔王想都没想就拒绝了Loey，并且再次赶他回家。

“不，”小蝙蝠变回人形，倒挂在吊灯上，“家里只有我一个，很无聊。”

“Sehun什么时候回来？”

“那得看——”Loey拉长话尾音，“那得看他什么时候能成熟点，不像个妈宝，总缠着我们的养母。”

“难道不是你们的养母给他写信希望他回去吗？”

Loey怔愣几秒，“啊，对，是这样没错，上次只有我回去，库塔塔女士不开心了，发了好大一通脾气。”

“看出来了——你的单片镜不见了，是被库塔塔女士踩碎了吗？”

“……算是吧。”

“没有跟她打一架？那东西对你来说应该很重要，我记得它是你的——。”

“但是没有库塔塔女士重要——”Loey从吊灯上跳下来，打断Xiumin先生的话，“毕竟是她把我从火刑场救回来，伟大的女巫，伟大的年度好母亲。”

Loey穿上他的羊毛呢大衣，稍稍鞠了一躬。再见。他跟Xiumin先生告别，顺便带走了门口的黑雨伞。

可接下来去哪儿呢？

回家。不，不回。至少现在不想回去。独角兽和另一个吸血鬼做爱的动静会让他嫉妒到发疯。

在看到蕾伊领着Sehun回来时，Loey知道，他们一定会做那件事。就像他和蕾伊在火车的包间里一样。不知疲倦，不懂停歇。搞得床铺嘎吱嘎吱响都不在乎。

还不等那两位靠近小别墅，Loey就变成蝙蝠飞走了。飞到Xiumin先生家，先睡了一觉，顺便替Sehun请假——拿养母做借口。天黑之后，照常去工作。工作结束，软磨硬泡又去了Xiumin先生那儿。

但是总待在超级大魔王家也不是办法，肯定会被发现端倪——好吧好吧，他承认，嫉妒心疯狂作祟，让他坐立不安，让他怀念独角兽的身体，以及那股特殊香气。

Loey看向天际处。那儿泛起一层灰白，月亮就剩一个模糊的轮廓。太阳要出来了。他咂了咂嘴，肚子还有些饿。好吧，先去找点儿吃的，趁日光尚未照亮大地。然后再回家。

高大英俊的吸血鬼撑起黑伞，与薄雾相伴，沿着黎明前的街道踽踽独行。

2.所谓因缘际遇

“不、不行了……”

蕾伊试图推开Sehun。但他手软脚软，屁股里还插着一根精神矍铄的肉棒。那东西又粗又大，又热又硬，因为充血而肿胀的龟头压着肉道深处的敏感点，一下接一下撞着那地方。把他的小腹顶起一个小鼓包。

“Sehun……呜……要去了……”

独角兽骤然睁圆眼睛，脚背也紧紧绷着。身体抽搐几下，一小股稀薄的精液从阴茎铃口溢出来，顺着腿根流下去。

这已经是他第四次高潮了。在二十四小时之内。然而身上的吸血鬼才射了两次。两次都射在他的屁股里，射得很满，稍微缩一下穴眼儿就能挤出大团的黏稠白汁。

Sehun抱起蕾伊，把独角兽放在飘窗上。他挤在独角兽的两腿之间，抽出肉棒，温柔地抚摸刚被内射过的穴口。那地方有些肿了，泛着漂亮迷人的嫣红色，松松垮垮，偶尔挤出一点儿之前射进去的精液。

“蕾伊……”他喘着粗气，舔吻着对方汗涔涔的小脸。

高潮后的蕾伊漂亮得要命。吐息急促，神情慵懒，还带着零星的妖媚。并不像纯洁高贵的独角兽，倒像住在深山老林的淫兽。靠精液为食。

Sehun觉得自己要被这样的蕾伊迷晕了。又把独角兽抱在怀里坐在床边。掐着细瘦的腰肢，迫使臀缝紧贴肉棒，肏穴似的蹭着。

“真的不行了……”

蕾伊枕着Sehun的肩膀，试图离开吸血鬼。可他手软脚软，连脑袋都是晕乎乎的，仅仅是坐起来都困难。

“已经、已经射了好几次了……”他只好开口求饶，“什么都射不出来了……”

吸血鬼低低笑了一声，揉捏起他的乳尖，又低下头把乳尖含在嘴里吸吮，拿尖锐的獠牙咬一口，轻轻拉扯，吸得那地方更加红肿了。极尽所能撩拨。

蕾伊打了个哆嗦，委屈地看着面前英俊的吸血鬼。

“饶了我吧……”

“不行，”Sehun果断拒绝，“等我再射进去，射大你的肚子。”

这个臭小鬼。

独角兽吸了吸鼻子，提出交换条件，“我给你带了礼物，是一对蓝宝石袖口，你先拆礼物。”

“亲爱的蕾伊，就算是约瑟芬王后的加冕皇冠我也不在乎，什么都没有你迷人——迷吸血鬼。”

无比动听的情话，不是吗？蕾伊有一瞬的愣神。独角兽默默感受着心脏飞快跳动。

Sehun抓到这个时机。他推起蕾伊的一条腿，露出腿中间湿软的穴眼儿，扶着肉棒蹭了蹭那地方，然后一寸寸挤进去。

蕾伊呜咽了一声。他现在敏感得要命。吸血鬼又故意放慢插进去的速度。那无异于是一种折磨。夹杂了巨大快感的折磨。后穴缩得越来越紧，夹着肉棒，不管是抽出来还是插进去都变得困难。

但是Sehun热爱这些。暗红色眼睛闪烁着兴奋，总是苍白的脸也难得泛起浅红色。他把蕾伊转过去背对他——一眼就看见独角兽后背的狰狞疤痕。

只顾着欢爱，过去的二十四小时里，Sehun并未注意到这些。他轻轻抚摸着凸起的扭曲皮肉，问，是那家伙给你留的吗？那个该死的狗杂种。

是。蕾伊点了点头。当时挺疼的，我也没办法自愈，只能找医生治。

吸血鬼抱住独角兽，脑袋埋在肩窝里，闷声说，我要是在那儿，我一定拔光他的牙——别笑，我认真的。

我知道。蕾伊扭着身子，吻了下Sehun。又问，你那时候在哪儿？

我……

Sehun不再继续说下去，他暗红色的眼睛闪过古怪神情。像得意，又有点儿像疯狂。

独角兽发现了，试图追问，却被吸血鬼握住刚泄过一次的阴茎。那东西还疲软着，表皮沾满了精液。多漂亮。看一眼鸡巴就硬得发疼。

Sehun拉着蕾伊的手一起握住阴茎。他一边把肉棒往屁股里插，一边给独角兽做起手活儿。

“啊啊……”

蕾伊舒服得直起鸡皮疙瘩，Sehun什么时候松开都没注意，只剩他自己的手在爱抚阴茎。

这双手手指纤长，皮肤白皙，指尖总是泛着粉色。像女人的手。这会儿，这双漂亮的手被精液弄脏，变得污浊，变得色情。

“舒服吗？”Sehun小幅度耸动胯部，九浅一深，插得穴眼儿里面咕啾咕啾响。

“啊……嗯……”

独角兽被情欲困扰，无法回答吸血鬼的问题，只专注自己那根东西，又揉又捏的，阴茎又一次勃起，因为抽插律动而不停乱晃。

“蕾伊，告诉我，自己给自己做手活儿舒服吗？”

话音落地，隔了几秒，吸血鬼收到一个软趴趴的瞪视。可他不管，仍执拗于这个问题。甚至故意挤压肉道深处的敏感点，顶弄那个小小的凸起。

“呜……舒服……”

独角兽用哭腔回答他。这大大满足了这个臭小鬼的虚荣心。更卖力地肏干起屁股。

“快射出来吧，求你了……Sehun……”

“亲爱的，独角兽优先。”

这可不是什么谦虚。是命令。在这二十四小时里，Sehun给他下了好几次这样的命令。从命令他撅起屁股，再到命令他主动扒开穴眼儿，然后命令他骑上来自己动，现在，命令他自己给自己打出来。

不能不服从，否则这个臭小鬼会想出更多办法折磨他。

虽然在这会儿拿Sehun和Loey作对比有点儿不够意思，但是得承认，Loey可不会主动放大做爱的羞耻度，而是引诱蕾伊主动去做——好吧，这两个臭小鬼没有任何区别。

为了屁股能尽快得到休息，蕾伊只好答应Sehun。他转了个方向面对吸血鬼，前后晃着屁股套弄肉棒。漂亮的手指揉搓着冠状沟，加重快感。嘴巴也不闲，与吸血鬼进行着冗长热烈的亲吻。

阁楼的小卧室里充斥粗喘声以及床铺晃动的嘎吱声响。纯洁高贵的独角兽像饥渴的淫兽，骑在吸血鬼胯上，展示他淫乱的一面。

很快，蕾伊开始他第五次射精。精液变得稀薄，水一样。他嘴里不停喊着吸血鬼的名字，穴眼儿也剧烈收缩着，逼迫吸血鬼立刻履行承诺。

Sehun高兴得要发疯。小腹啪啪啪撞着蕾伊的屁股，几十下之后，又射了独角兽一肚子精液。

一切平息。蕾伊终于有时间耍脾气了，也终于有空可以洗个澡。他警告Sehun不许靠近浴室半步，否则现在就搬出小别墅。

吸血鬼还算识趣，老老实实待着，不敢多走一步。想起独角兽说给他买了礼物。蓝宝石袖口。他从小皮箱里翻出一个绒面首饰盒，打开，切割成菱形的宝石闪着柔和光泽。很漂亮，很衬他那身手工西装。

另一个首饰盒躺在角落。或许那是给Loey的礼物。Sehun想。但为什么到现在还不给？他伸头看了眼浴室，然后悄悄打开首饰盒。一副镶了金边的单片镜，和Loey那副像极了。

Sehun这才想起昨天打架时并没有看见原先的单片镜。去哪儿了？坏了是吗？真糟糕，那可是Loey最重要的一件东西。从Loey还是人类的时候算起，跟了他三百多年。

“抱歉，亲爱的，我不是故意打扰你。”

Sehun推开浴室门，向愠怒的独角兽展示首饰盒。

“这是给Loey的礼物，是吗？”

“……坏孩子，随便翻大人的东西。”

“无意中看到，别生气，”Sehun走到浴缸前蹲下来，“我能问一下原先的单片镜吗？坏了？”

坏了。为了救独角兽，被那些流浪吸血鬼踩碎了。

“那对Loey很重要？”蕾伊问道。

非常重要。是订婚礼物。

“什么？？”

没错。在Loey还是人类的时候，他的未婚妻送他的订婚礼物。

可后来，对，世间万物总会在你认为最幸福的时刻突然撞上转折点。

后来，那个可怜的女人被当成女巫烧死了。在三个多世纪前，流行捕杀女巫的几十年间，当着Loey的面被村民绑在十字架上，一把火，烧得就剩一具焦骨。

Loey被逼疯了，即便大火仍未熄灭，他也不顾一切地冲进去试图救走他的未婚妻。很遗憾，未婚妻还是死了，而Loey自己也被大火毁了容貌——亲爱的，读过《巴黎圣母院》这本书吗？

读过，怎么了？

卡西莫多，那个钟楼怪人，我怀疑雨果见过Loey，不然为何描写得那么像。

独角兽想象着被毁容的吸血鬼。实在无法与他现在的英俊相貌联系在一起。他问，后来呢？后来发生了什么？

Sehun回答，我养母，一个货真价实的女巫，她救了他，用一堆稀奇古怪的花草，和巫术什么的，不仅救活他，还让他恢复到从前的样子——你猜他康复之后说得第一句话是什么？

什么？

他请求我把他变成吸血鬼。

你答应了？

对，当他变成像我一样的吸血鬼，他咬死了村子里所有人，记住，是所有，连小孩子都没有放过，连一条狗都没有放过，等我赶到时，空气中充满了难闻恶心的血腥味，鲜血汇成了小河，还弄脏了我的鞋。而Loey只是坐在他以前的家里发呆，对着那个单片镜，从天黑直到天亮。

悲惨往事令独角兽的脸色发白。他快速眨动眼睛，咽了咽干燥的喉咙，问，他的未婚妻真的是女巫吗？

不是。Sehun坚定地说道。据我所知，当时发生了一件很奇怪的事情，那个女人在森林里遇上了野兽，差点儿被咬死，可有谁救了她，还治好了她的伤。第二天天亮之后送她离开森林，接着，她就被认定为女巫，被烧死了。

……

别害怕，亲爱的。Sehun安抚蕾伊。这些都过去了，已经是三百多年前的事了。

……嗯。

天快亮了。

蕾伊掀开一丝窗帘，眯着眼凝望外面天色。整片天空变成蓝墨水稀释一百倍后的颜色，月亮隐隐悬挂于天际，半透明，只能看清轮廓。

现在是清晨六点二十四分，再有一个小时左右，日光将照亮整个大地。

但是Loey还没回来。或者已经回来，独自待在地下室。由于自己沉迷于和Sehun的性爱而未曾发现。

蕾伊回头看了一眼Sehun。吸血鬼睡着了，发出的冗长呼吸声，节奏平缓，不失为绝佳的催眠曲。独角兽却感觉不到一丝的心安。他的心脏好像疯了一般疯狂跳动着，手指无意识打开首饰盒子，再关上，再打开，再关上。啪嗒啪嗒的动静和钟表滴滴答答的声音混在一起，这害他更加烦躁了。

他匆匆下楼去找Loey。地下室的卧房门开着，玻璃圆桌上没有蓝万烟盒，床上也平整干净。

Loey还没有回来。

独角兽冲出去，站在铁门外四下张望。他手里还捏着首饰盒子，单片镜安静地躺在里面。他现在有些恐慌，一边为尚未归家的吸血鬼，一边为心底的秘密。他组织着语言，想整理出合适得体的句子。但脑袋乱哄哄，一会儿想起这个，一会儿想起那个。他在铁门前徘徊，时不时张望街道尽头。

“蕾伊？”

吸血鬼举着一把黑伞出现在独角兽身后。他白金色的头发有几缕垂落下来，下颌线那儿有一道血痕，皮鞋尖还沾了点儿血。

独角兽看了他几秒，一言不发，接着替他疗伤。

“没关系，”Loey安慰道，“小口子而已，那个女人指甲太长了。”

蕾伊仍默不作声。半晌，把手里的首饰盒递过去。

“你的礼物。”

Loey打开它，发现是一副新的单片镜。他咧开嘴高兴地笑起来，一边道谢，一边把单片镜挂在链条的另一端。然后小心地放进衣襟口袋。

“谢谢，我很喜欢，回去吧，天要亮了。”

蕾伊舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，嗫嚅道：“抱歉，Loey，我不知道还能不能踏进这扇门。”

吸血鬼疑惑地看着他。

“我有些话必须告诉你——或者你站在门里面，我在外面跟你说。”

吸血鬼重新撑起伞，“说吧。”

独角兽做了几个深呼吸，飞快地瞟一眼吸血鬼的暗红眼睛，“是我治好你未婚妻的伤，但我没想到她因此被误认为女巫，我应该再谨慎一点，最起码，最起码放慢治疗速度，而不是让她一夜间就好了。”

“……”

“包括你后来遭受的那些，大火，毁容，不得已成为吸血鬼——”蕾伊抬起头，“还有她留给你的唯一东西，单片镜，也因为救我被弄碎了……对不起，Loey，那是我的错……”

当Loey听着独角兽的自白时，他始终垂着眼睛。苍白的脸上没有明显情绪波动。死去一般安静。但呼吸声和被风吹动的白金头发证明他并非死尸。

死尸。吸血鬼与死尸其实也没有区别。

死尸在地底埋着，经过漫长岁月，化作一具白骨；另一个虽然在地面生活，却和白骨无异，什么都没有，只有看不见尽头的时间。日复一日，年复一年，十年，五十年，一百年，一千年……时间如同河流般静静流淌，带走了一切，悲伤的，美好的，痛苦的，愉快的，曾记在心底的姓名和样貌，直至最后，连自己的名字样貌都遗忘。

这样看来，他们还是有区别。死尸至少不用感受遗忘这一过程的煎熬。吸血鬼却困囿于此。

时间是逐渐升起的太阳，一点一点蚕食珍贵记忆。这是复仇必须要付出的代价。有得有失，很公平——

很可憎，不是吗？

“让我想想。”

Loey说道。他的声音干哑。即便他努力隐藏，他转身的动作仍带有慌乱。

“在我决定之前请别跟我说话，好吗？”吸血鬼踏进大门，站在阴影里看向独角兽，“我怕我会伤害你。”

“那我还是搬走——”

“进来吧。”

“……”

“我不想跟Sehun打架了，那很无聊，也很容易变成秃子。”

蕾伊踟蹰片刻，慢慢腾挪着步子走进小别墅。

上楼前，吸血鬼叫住独角兽，问，是不是另一个吸血鬼告诉他这些。独角兽轻轻点头。一瞬间，吸血鬼脸上滑过某种微妙神情。不说任何，只转身走向地下室。

蕾伊在楼梯前站了一会儿，听见了全自动洗衣机的嗡嗡声响。他想起阁楼的小皮箱，里面还有一堆没洗的脏衣服。但以后可能都用不了那台洗衣机了，看不到Loey竭力忍耐冲动的表情了。

想到这儿，独角兽快掉眼泪了。

3.离家出走

鉴于彼此完全颠倒的作息时间，即便他们生活在同一屋檐下，独角兽也不是天天都能看见两位吸血鬼。除非睡前运动。倒是还能跟其中一位吸血鬼有短暂温存。啊，还有傍晚的两个小时。两位吸血鬼起床上班，独角兽外出归来。餐桌一边摆着早饭，另一边摆着晚饭。

但是最近，独角兽似乎刻意避开两位吸血鬼。餐厅见不到踪影，只能听到从阁楼传来的脚步声。

Loey和Sehun自然发现了蕾伊的古怪。

“他是在躲我们吗？”Loey按下洗碗机的按钮，靠着料理台抽烟。

“没错，今天早上回来，我去阁楼找他，结果门从里面反锁了。”

“……他还不如直接离家出走。”Loey嗫嚅。

“什么？

“呃……我是说……你告诉他那些事了，是吗？”

“哪些——对，是我说的，可这跟他躲着我们有什么关系？”

Loey抬了抬眉梢，把那天早上他和蕾伊的对话告知于Sehun。

一时间，餐厅里只有洗碗机工作的声响。

“我想他只是出于好心，”Sehun仔细挑选字词，同时观察Loey的脸色，“他又不是女巫，他不会预测，他怎么知道那些人后来会对你的未婚妻……总之，我认为你没理由责怪他——我是这么想的。”

“可他当时为什么不选择找人来帮忙！”Loey扬声反驳道，“或者出面证明，证明我的未婚妻不是他妈的该死的女巫！”

你确定要这样评价女巫吗？Sehun用表情传达给Loey。后者冷静下来，抹了把脸，低语，抱歉，我无意冒犯我和你的养母，库塔塔女士。

Sehun打了一个响指，酒柜门打开，两只高脚杯和一个红酒瓶飞出来。深红色液体倾泻进酒杯，散发着血腥味。来自某个储备粮。一位健康漂亮的处女。

“干杯。”Sehun碰了下Loey手里的高脚杯，“敬我们伟大的养母，库塔塔女士，顺便让你冷静点儿。”

“……干杯。”

血液滑过喉咙，唇齿间充满浓郁的血腥味道。咂了咂嘴，藏在铁锈之后的是隐隐甜味。甜味。仅仅是甜而已，尝过便忘了，不包含令吸血鬼欲罢不能的成分——香草奶油小蛋糕，一口就上瘾，就无法忘怀。

然而他们的香草奶油小蛋糕躲在阁楼，不与他们见面，不与他们说笑。为了三百多年前的阴差阳错。

“让我想想吧。”

Loey叹了口气。

“但是在那之前——”他看向Sehun，用揶揄的眼神，“亲爱的弟弟，为什么不顺便把你的故事也告诉他呢？他听了以后肯定更心疼你，比心疼我还心疼你。”

Sehun冲Loey翻了个白眼，“我可以理解这句话是嫉妒吗？嫉妒我和蕾伊在阁楼待了二十四小时，而你只和他待了不到十二个小时，还是在火车狭窄的包厢里。”

Loey重新点燃一根烟，系上西服外套的纽扣，顺势摸了下衣襟口袋，确定单片镜仍安全地待在里面。他拿起衣架上挂着的黑色雨伞，边往外走，边说，是是，我就是嫉妒你，亲爱的弟弟，小瞎子，小聋子，小哑巴。

嘁，钟楼怪人，卡西莫多。

Sehun冲Loey的背影做了个鬼脸。

离开前，他张望一眼楼梯。他不确定刚才余光瞟见的身影是否属于独角兽。他想起没能跟独角兽说完的话。

他想，独角兽也会感到孤独吗？就像他一样，偶尔意识到自己已经活了三百多年，孤独感便如潮水淹没他。

他还想，独角兽会怨恨上帝吗？被赐予永生不死的权力，就算以出走伊甸园为起点，也活了数千年，孤独地活了数千年。

他是怨恨的。毋庸置疑。怨恨咬他的吸血鬼，怨恨把他当邪灵的村民，怨恨冷眼旁观的父母。

或许Loey说得没错，他该把自己的故事也顺便告诉蕾伊，不，不是为了博取同情什么的，只是想探讨问题，关于孤独和永生不死。然后商量一下今后，看看该怎么处理偶尔冒出来的怨恨。

亲爱的蕾伊，我和Loey出门工作了，一如既往，我们会在天亮前赶回来，不必为我们的午饭和晚饭操心，我们可以找Xiumin先生，去尝尝他的储备粮，好吧，我知道你也不会操心的。还有，早点儿醒，别又睡到中午，我有些话想跟你说。

你的，Sehun。

便签条被贴在阁楼卧室的门上，糟糕的是，独角兽急于出门，拎着他的小皮箱，匆匆忙忙，神色慌乱，便没注意到门上的便签条。

反倒是另一只手撕下了便签条。那只手涂着红指甲油，手腕还有淡淡的香水味。祖马龙的蓝铃花。

“Lizard，你看，我的好孩子们长大了，竟然跟独角兽同居。”

“独角兽好吃吗？”

“亲爱的Lizard，别告诉我你想爱上独角兽。”

“抱歉，我忘了诅咒这回事。”

“唔，我的好孩子们恐怕也忘了。”


	3. 以父之名（上）

1.打架是解决问题的唯一方式

时间跨入十二月初，天气越来越冷了，只要出门，只要呼上那么一小口气，就会觉得呼吸都要结冰。吸血鬼可不怕冷，即便是在炎热的七月，他们的呼吸仍像冰一样寒冷。但独角兽是畏寒的生物。所以，在今年的冬天，小别墅头一回被壁炉的火光照亮，暖热蔓延开来，传到阁楼，独角兽缩在松软的大床上、舒服的天鹅绒被下安然酣睡。

“我说，亲爱的哥哥。”

Sehun穿着一件黑色丝绸浴袍坐在壁炉三步开外的沙发上，吸血鬼刚洗完一个热水澡，黑色的头发稍还挂着水珠，壁炉里的火照亮他的脸庞，光影作用下，脸庞如同刀削一般，锋利，尖锐，还有那么一丁点儿的凶狠。

吸血鬼用不满的语调说道，表情也非常不满，这种不满让他此时显得颇为严肃，凶巴巴的，仿佛下一秒就要展示他身为吸血鬼的本领——轻易咬断某个人类的喉咙。

“亲爱的Loey，帮帮忙，请想个好点儿的比喻。”Sehun不满地看着坐在他斜对面的Loey，“别他妈跟我提监狱，更不要跟我提老家，我讨厌那地方，我恨特兰西瓦尼亚。”

“好吧好吧，不提，换个比喻。”

Loey转头对着壁炉里的火翻了个白眼。他的脑袋枕着沙发靠背，两条腿随意敞开，睡袍带子从两腿间滑落，带子一头垂至地毯上。他保持这个姿势不动，拇指指尖来回拨动金属打火机的盖子，咔哒，咔哒，清脆声响和木柴噼啪爆开的动静混在一起。吸血鬼转了下脑袋，暗红色的双眼透露出满不在乎神情，“我说，亲爱的弟弟，”他学Sehun刚才的口吻，“亲爱的Sehun，别这么敏感，那个老混蛋在两周前已经死了，死于独角兽——”

砸过来的抱枕打断Loey的话，Sehun气坏了，变回蝙蝠，扑扇着翅膀要和Loey打一架，要拔光那家伙的白金色头发。

“冷静！冷静好吗？蕾伊还睡着！别吵醒他！”

独角兽是保证吸血鬼不大开杀戒的灵丹妙药。小蝙蝠在赶往虐杀的半路上停下来，但翅膀还噗啦噗啦拍打着，扇起小型龙卷风。Loey举起抱枕挡住自己，直到拍打翅膀的声响消失，他才敢从抱枕后面探出脑袋。

“冷静了吗？”Loey小心翼翼问道，“冷静了就请坐下来，继续我们刚才的话题。”

小蝙蝠飞回对面，变回他人类的模样，大概二十出头，尖下巴，深眼窝，高鼻梁。但实际上他已经是个三百多岁的老家伙了。这就是身为吸血鬼的好处——准确讲，唯一的好处。永远年轻，永远英俊。岁月不饶人类，却饶过了吸血鬼——

这算得上是好事吗？拥有无限长的生命，拥有挥霍不完的时间。只要不出意外，像是被桃木插死，或者死于同类间的相互残杀，他们恐怕可以活到宇宙再次爆炸那天。孤独地朝着看不到的生命尽头走去。

这样看来，永生不死也并非是好事，对吸血鬼来说。

Loey仔细观察Sehun，确定对方暂时不跟他动粗，不变回蝙蝠拔他的头发，才继续刚才的话题。在开口之前，他先递过去一根蓝万，自己也点了一支叼在嘴里。薄荷爆珠大大消减了尼古丁的怪味道，Loey咂咂嘴，说：“那就用枷锁来比喻，时间对我们来说就是枷锁，我们失去了自由，成为了时间的奴隶，这是复仇的代价——抱歉我还是觉得监狱更准确一点，时间是监狱，特兰西瓦尼亚的监狱，我们就是监狱里的犯人。”他语速飞快，赶在Sehun再次发火前发表完他的一长串言论。

楼下打斗的动静吵醒了睡在阁楼的独角兽。蕾伊揉着眼睛慢吞吞下楼，刚走到楼梯拐角就看见倒了一地的家具，还有摔坏的电视机，砸烂的家用电器，以及分辨不出是茶杯还是餐盘的碎瓷片，倒是认得出来碎玻璃渣，那应该来自于放在酒架高处的高脚杯，对，那些从超级大魔王家里顺回来的高级货，水晶质地。

要是让超级大魔王知道他的高级货不仅被顺走还被摔得稀碎，那么，眼前这两个臭小鬼铁定要被送回特兰西瓦尼亚。独角兽为他们默哀三秒钟。

又来。蕾伊抓了抓睡得乱蓬蓬的卷发，打了一个长长的哈欠，坐下前不忘扫干净脚边的碎玻璃渣。他用掌根撑着脸，稍稍歪着脑袋看Loey和Sehun打得不可开交。

这次又是为了什么呢？独角兽看向倒挂在吊扇上的小蝙蝠，这是其中一只，另一只去哪儿了？他环视一周，发现另一只藏在碗柜角落，用幸存的餐盘挡住身体，只露出一双暗红色眼睛。

独角兽开始推理。应该和自己没关系，他想，刚才睡前运动的次数分配很公平，和Loey做了一次，和Sehun也做了一次，第三次则是和两位吸血鬼一起。就连接吻次数都差不多相等。

所以，又是为了些什么无聊的事情吗？天……独角兽叹了口很长很长的气，这两个臭小鬼什么时候才能成熟点？你们已经三百多岁了，别跟三岁小孩子似的打成一团。

“够了，Sehun，”蕾伊出声制止，“从Loey脑袋上离开，不然他的头发早晚被你拔光。”

两只小蝙蝠齐齐看向独角兽，然后迅速变回人形。英俊的吸血鬼们狼狈极了，头发乱糟糟，睡袍也被扯坏，还有他们各自的脸蛋，不同程度挂了彩。面对独角兽不怎么高兴的脸色，他们背着手缩头缩脑站在那儿，像等待老师训斥的调皮鬼。似乎是想起这场战争并非由自己挑头，也各自笃定确实如此，两位吸血鬼顿时挺直腰背，理直气壮瞪视对方。

蕾伊忽略他们的臭脸，从他们中间穿过去，走到厨房给自己煮一壶咖啡。直到咖啡倒进另一只幸存的马克杯中，独角兽都没说任何，更别提询问打架原因。两位吸血鬼按捺不住，用脑电波交流谈判，决定暂时和好。

“和好了？”蕾伊终于肯开口，下垂眼在Loey和Sehun之间扫来扫去，“要喝咖啡吗？”

咖啡，那种苦得要命的深褐色液体足以让吸血鬼把三天前吸得血吐出来。有一回，Sehun大着胆子尝试，他先小心闻了闻，类似烧糊的味道一丝一丝钻进鼻腔，他立刻掩住口鼻，但Loey在旁边准备看笑话，他不得不硬着头皮喝上那么一口。仅仅是抿了一小口而已，吸血鬼就冲到洗手间疯狂灌下漱口水。Loey认为Sehun是反应过度，一边嗤笑他亲爱的弟弟就这么点儿出息，一边端起杯子打算尝试，然后，他也冲到洗手间灌下剩余的漱口水。

“谢谢，不用。”两位吸血鬼异口同声拒绝。

Loey拉开椅子坐下，对于独角兽把那种苦死吸血鬼的液体当什么醒神宝贝的行为非常不解，他拧着眉毛问：“亲爱的蕾伊，你不觉得这东西比腐朽血液还难喝吗？”

“亲爱的Loey，”独角兽回道，“你不觉得你的比喻有些不恰当吗？独角兽怎么可能知道腐朽血液是什么味。”

“他当然不觉得，”Sehun气呼呼插话，他也拉开椅子坐在蕾伊旁边，“他竟然用特兰西瓦尼亚的吸血鬼监狱来比喻漫长时间！”

蕾伊抬高眉梢，发出一个轻轻的气音，“所以，这就是你们打架的原因。”

两位吸血鬼双双沉默，片刻，Loey点点头，“我只能想到这个。”

“即便如此你也不能在我面前谈论！”Sehun扬声吼道。

“难道不是你太敏感吗？！就算你竭力忘记过去你也不能否认你在特兰西瓦尼亚出生！”

“你——”

“我就从不避讳撒马尔罕！即便我在那地方被烧得半死又重生为吸血鬼！”

Sehun阴鸷地瞪视Loey，虽然他什么都没做，但萦绕在他周身的低气压明显表达了他的极度不满。

独角兽生怕两位吸血鬼真的自相残杀，他戒备地看着他们，打算说点儿什么或者做点什么好让Sehun快冷静下来，可不等他开口，吸血鬼就变成小蝙蝠从窗户缝飞走了。

“……天要亮了。”蕾伊看向另一位吸血鬼，“Loey，去道个歉吧。”

Loey烦躁极了，烦躁地抓乱头发，烦躁地在屋子里走来走去，“蕾伊，你也清楚Sehun以前的事，他一直憎恨他出生的地方，憎恨特兰西瓦尼亚，可我认为他选错了憎恨对象，是他父母要烧死他，是那个老混蛋把他变成吸血鬼，特兰西瓦尼亚什么都没做。”

独角兽没有接话，默默等待吸血鬼说下去。

“他也报了仇，咬死了父母，咬死了每一个村民，还学德古拉先生那样把他们的尸体插在长矛上，而那个老混蛋也被他骗进教堂一把火烧死——虽然当时没死透，但两周前夜市被你用角捅死，这次可是真的死透了——欠下的债已经被索回，为什么还要憎恨特兰西瓦尼亚？”Loey停下他边说边手舞足蹈的习惯，他立在独角兽面前，稍稍低头直视对方的眼睛，“我们已经活了三百多年，为什么时间还没有消磨这一切？”

独角兽发出一个轻飘飘的鼻音，尾音拉得很长，“Loey，亲爱的，”下垂眼飞快眨了眨，“时间只是时间而已，是旁观者，它不能帮助我们记得什么或者忘记什么。”

“可我忘了，”Loey坐下来，神色颓唐，“我早已经忘了我的未婚妻长什么样，连她的名字我都快想不起来了。”

吸血鬼呆滞地盯着角落的落地钟，“可我仍旧很清晰地记着她如何被烧死。”

独角兽捏紧搭在膝头的一双手，嘴唇抿了抿，欲言又止。

“抱歉，蕾伊，”吸血鬼看向独角兽，微微笑起来，“亲爱的，我不是在暗示你做错了什么，我只是单纯和你谈论‘时间’这东西，别自责。”

小别墅陷入长久静谧。独角兽与吸血鬼沉默相对。时间一分一秒过去，分针已指向数字三，时针也将将靠近数字八。外面天光大亮，冬季的清晨刮起冷冽寒风，偶有汽车驶过，喇叭按下，鸟群惊慌四散。

Sehun还没回来，不知道跑到哪儿了，或许去了Xiumin先生家，也可能躲在什么昏暗角落独自待着。

一直到时针与分针在十二点的位置重叠，落地钟敲响十二下钟声，吸血鬼用手指耙了耙散乱的发丝，然后系好睡袍带子，接着，向独角兽伸出手。

“蕾伊，亲爱的，陪我睡会儿吧，什么都不做，请让我抱着你睡一会儿。”

“你不生我的气了吗？”独角兽低声说道，“你……不恨我吗？”

吸血鬼拉起独角兽踏上木质楼梯，木板发出轻微的嘎吱嘎吱动静，一直延伸到阁楼小房间内。Loey掀开天鹅绒被一角，又拍了拍松软的枕头，“睡吧，蕾伊，”他扬了扬下巴，在大床的另一侧躺下，独角兽沉默几秒，踢开拖鞋也躺了下来。

吸血鬼抱着独角兽，轻轻哼起不成调的曲子，低音炮又一次烫红了独角兽的耳尖：“在我这里，蕾伊，亲爱的，在我这里，时间已经快消磨完我的所有，或许有一天我连自己叫什么都会忘记。”

这就是复仇的代价，我选择复仇，我该承受这份代价。

2.独角兽蕾伊的忧郁

超级大魔王带着一个小手提箱于晚十点造访郊区的某座小别墅。给他开门的是独角兽。虽然已经知道独角兽和他两个手下同居，但这一刻亲眼看见还是让他有些郁闷。

“请进，珉珉。”

“……都说了别叫我珉珉。”

蕾伊抿着嘴角促狭地笑了笑，“难道你不觉得这个名字很可爱？”

“不，我并不觉得，”Xiumin先生顿了顿，把带来的手提箱放在桌上推到蕾伊那边，“还给你，独角兽的角。”

那个让Sehun的养父死透的武器。

然而蕾伊并未打开确认，只是轻轻抚摸箱子，出神地看着箱子，仿佛陷入悠久往事。

“蕾伊，我能问问这东西是哪里来的吗？”

“朋友的。”独角兽大方回答，这让超级大魔王有些意外。“她把它送给我，作为我们的告别礼物。”

“告别……礼物？”

对，告别这段长久友谊的珍贵礼物。

这个世界上不只有蕾伊是独角兽，在另一个遥远国家的某个角落还住着一只独角兽，她要比蕾伊的年龄小一些，但具体多少岁已经算不过来。你知道，当活到一定年岁便不在乎时间的流逝，尤其是独角兽，上帝存在多久他们就存在多久，看过的日出日落数也数不清，对于他们——还有吸血鬼——对于他们，时间仅仅是一个词汇，再不代表任何。

优妮塔——蕾伊那位朋友——厌倦了这种永无止境，厌倦了看不到尽头，她找到女巫，以一盎司的独角兽血液作为报酬，请求对方割下自己的角。

“没有角的独角兽并不会死，只是变成普通人类而已，像人类那样有了少量的固定的时间期限，在将来的某一天，或许很快就来，也或许要等个几十年，到时候，要么老死，要么病死，总之，优妮塔不再是独角兽了，已经是个普通人类，人类做什么她也做什么，人类怎么活她也怎么活。”蕾伊喝了口红茶，继续说道：“前段时间，也就是我在冬日节的夜市碰见Sehun养父的前一天，优妮塔找到我，送给我这东西，她说……”

蕾伊，我自由了。优妮塔淡淡笑着。我再也不被时间这个该死的东西束缚了，再也不用看着我爱过的每一个人类或者其他生物死在我前面，我会得到真正的死亡，我会被埋在地底，会慢慢腐烂成一具枯骨，最终会化成一抔泥土。

蕾伊不愿在好友面前哭鼻子，可是他无法忍耐告别带来的酸楚难过，水汽在他眼睛里聚集，多得要从眼眶掉出。优妮塔抱住他，轻轻拍着他的肩胛骨，安慰道，别这样蕾伊，请为我获得自由感到高兴……那么，再见了。

蕾伊抿紧嘴角向好友挥手告别。

对了，优妮塔走回来，用请求的眼神望着蕾伊，她说，如果老板问起这件事，如实告诉它，不用替我隐瞒。

但是它会——

没关系，它不会对普通人类下手。

“因为上帝爱它的子民。”

Xiumin先生可不认同这个说法，他清楚独角兽和伊甸园的关系，独角兽已经从伊甸园叛逃，如今又主动放弃独角兽的身份，那家伙，那个无处不在的存在，不会轻易饶恕独角兽第二次叛变，也绝不会原谅独角兽蕾伊的隐瞒不报。当然，让他更担心的是另一件事。

“蕾伊，你现在住在吸血鬼的别墅里，和吸血鬼同居，还是两个，你觉得你老板会原谅你吗？”

说起这件事，蕾伊反而放松下来，习惯性打一个长长的哈欠，满不在乎似的。“它还能对我做什么？它已经将我驱逐出伊甸园，它还欠我一次。”

“那Loey和Sehun呢？它可不欠他们。”

独角兽的表情有一瞬间变得僵硬。

“拉克拉德被你用优妮塔的角捅死，那天晚上闹得那么大，你老板早晚会知道，早晚会来——”

“珉珉，”蕾伊打断超级大魔王，“我刚才说了，它还欠我一次。”

“但优妮塔那件事会让你反过来欠它，扯不平。”

“……”

Xiumin先生站起身拍了拍衣摆，与蕾伊礼貌道别。在跨出大门之前，他还是将心中担忧坦白给独角兽。

“虽然特兰西瓦尼亚不差，可那地方有吸血鬼监狱，监狱西南方向的109英里处还有教堂，每一个被关在那儿的吸血鬼都要忍受腐朽血液和教堂唱诗班的歌声，忍受几百年，直到再也无法忍受以致选择自杀。”

“……”

“我不能保证高层们放过Loey和Sehun，毕竟和独角兽同居这事实在……总之，祝他们好运吧。”

目送Xiumin先生离开之后，蕾伊在一楼起居室站了一会儿，因为两位吸血鬼打架而被砸碎的所有物品已经恢复原样，用女巫教给他们的小把戏，小别墅恢复从前的干净整洁，仔细闻还会闻到胡萝卜汁的气味。

胡萝卜汁，如今已是两位吸血鬼必不可少的日常饮料。Loey今天上班之前还喝了一杯，可是Sehun……

自从那天吸血鬼们内讧，Sehun负气离家出走，蕾伊就再没见过他。地下室其中一间卧室始终大门紧闭，洗衣房没有属于Sehun的脏衣服，橱柜里摆着的写有“Sehun”的马克杯也没动过。

该把那家伙找回来，要快，要赶在老板大驾光临之前，独角兽想，可是……要去哪里找呢？

3.ETERNAL

人类最初驯服犬科动物就是为了找个帮手，比如说，帮助他们打猎，帮助他们看家护院。在数千年后的现代社会，犬科动物依旧是人类最好的帮手。但是工作内容增加了很多，侦查，救援，护卫，甚至是帮助盲人正常生活都需要依靠这些灵敏顺从的朋友。

蕾伊找到Baek伯爵，直接说明来意，请求对方帮他寻找失踪数日的吸血鬼，用一条内裤。

“……独角兽先生，我又不是狗，还有，把那东西拿远一点——”

“狗狗——你在哪儿——”

公主殿下的呼唤从二楼传来，Baek伯爵的眼神有点儿死。

蕾伊努力让自己不笑出声，“不会让你白忙活，伯爵大人，我会给你酬劳的，”他看了眼楼上，压低声音，“双份酬劳。”

Baek伯爵了然。于是，狼人和独角兽达成不能明说的py交易。

他们只花了一上午时间，狼人天生敏锐的嗅觉帮助独角兽找到失踪的吸血鬼。就在教堂，离小别墅只有一个街区。

狼人以为自己的嗅觉出了问题——开什么玩笑，吸血鬼竟然躲在教堂？这不科学！

独角兽倒是不以为然。可能又是女巫的小把戏帮了吸血鬼吧。要是有机会，还真想见见那位伟大的年度好母亲。

“谢谢你，伯爵大人，”蕾伊从夹克外套的内兜拿出一个小盒子，然后小心看了眼四周，偷偷拿出另一个大些的盒子，有点像小号的保温箱，“你的酬劳，双份。”

Baek伯爵迅速藏起那个像保温箱的盒子，然后不紧不慢打开小盒子，“哇哦……”他吹了声口哨，“你从哪里搞来的？这比救命水管用太多！”

蕾伊得意极了，“省着点用，我们少爷受洗用的水就剩这些了——不说了，我得去找Sehun，日安，伯爵大人。”

与狼人告别之后，独角兽沉吟片刻才推开教堂外面的大铁门。从大铁门到正门要走一段鹅卵石铺就的小路，路两旁种着矮蔷薇。现在是深冬时节，蔷薇早已凋零，叶子也变成不起眼的灰绿色。蕾伊小心避开茎干上的刺，撇下一根小小的分支。独角兽使了个小把戏，花苞从分支顶部长出，然后迅速绽放。

他推开正门，一眼就看见坐在第三排的吸血鬼，他走过去，坐下前先递出那朵蔷薇花。吸血鬼顺着花朵回头，在看清送花的是谁那一刻，暗红色瞳仁霎时放大一圈。

“蕾伊？你怎么找到我的？”

“是Baek伯爵。”

啊，狼人灵敏的嗅觉。

“用我的东西吗？”Sehun问道，同时接过蔷薇仔细观赏。

蕾伊悄悄抬了抬眉梢，拿教堂的装潢岔开这个话题。独角兽挨着吸血鬼坐下，眼睛望向讲台后的巨大十字架，半开玩笑说：“谁能想到吸血鬼竟然藏在教堂，要是让Loey知道——”

“别跟我提他。”Sehun不满地打断。

“好吧，不提。”

片刻过去，吸血鬼闷闷不乐地说：“Loey不会惊讶的，他也有这个——”他从裤兜拿出一个挂坠盒，款式很古老，独角兽推测那东西应该诞生于十四世纪或者更早，“这是库塔塔女士送我们的护身符，里面装了女巫用巫术制作的宝石。”

“所以你才能安心待在这儿。”

“嗯哼，没事做的时候就坐在这里看着十字架发呆，天亮以后回去后面的杂物间睡觉。”

“这几天都是这样？”

“嗯哼。”

独角兽无奈地叹口气，“真是悠哉的家伙。”

吸血鬼收起挂坠盒，踟蹰半晌，试探性问：“是Loey让你来找我的吗？”

“不，是我自己要来的。”

激动和喜悦从Sehun那双暗红色眼睛里闪过，吸血鬼放松了绷紧的肩膀，身体后仰，懒懒靠着椅背，他习惯性要点支蓝万，随即想起这里是教堂，只得讪讪收回去。

独角兽从吸血鬼手里抽走那根蓝万，举起来看了一会儿，然后放到鼻子底下闻了闻，“很好闻，”他说，“是薄荷味的。”

“烟嘴里有薄荷爆珠，抽起来不会太呛嗓子。”

蕾伊把蓝万还给Sehun，看一眼十字架，看着十字架上少爷的塑像，柔声说道：“Sehun，亲爱的，我们活了多久了，你还记得吗？”

“我活了三百多年，而你，亲爱的蕾伊，你恐怕活了几千年，对吗？”  
“是，亚当和夏娃还没有出走伊甸园时我就在那儿了，后来我和他们一起离开。”蕾伊顿住，双手合十做祷告姿势。

Ave Maria piena di grazia，他默念，Il signore e con te，Sia fatta la tua volonta，Così in cielo e così in terra neil nome，Del padre del figliolo e dello spirito santo amen。*

念读完毕，独角兽在胸前画了一个十字架。

吸血鬼眯了眯眼睛，“我好像在哪里听过，”他偏着头回忆，“对了，很久以前听Loey念过，那时候他还是人类，我的养母把他从火刑场救回来，每次给他换药前他会念上一小段。”

蕾伊有些惊讶，似乎是没想到另一位吸血鬼曾是虔诚的基督徒。

“但后来，Loey说，他的未婚妻死的时候他妈的上帝在哪儿，”Sehun用气音发笑，“他用了‘他妈的’这个词……”他转头凝视独角兽，英俊脸庞上的笑意被严肃取代，“蕾伊，憎恨会让我们的信仰也改变，对吗？只需一次火刑。”

“然后时间会让我们的憎恨渐渐消失。”

“不，时间放过了吸血鬼和憎恨。”

“不，亲爱的，”蕾伊定定望着Sehun，“时间不会放过一切，我们活了这么久，几百年，几千年，我们开始忘记来到这个世界的目的，总有一天，我们会忘记自己叫什么，我们和地下的枯骨一样。”

“……”

“Loey说得没错，时间是监狱，我们是监狱里的犯人——先别激动，Sehun，亲爱的，先听我说完——如果不想继续坐牢，就只有自杀这一条路，优妮塔，我的一个朋友，她舍弃了她的角选择成为普通人类，这就是她的自杀方式。”

Sehun咽了咽嗓子，小心翼翼问：“那么你呢？蕾伊，你会自杀吗？”

独角兽并未立刻回答这个问题，他垂下眼睛陷入深思，不知过去多久，他终于开口，用柔和的声线说道：“多有意思，我们活了这么久，唯独对痛苦记得最清，反而是喜悦、快乐以及幸福被忘得最快，Loey清楚记得当时的大火，却渐渐忘了未婚妻的模样和名字，我还记得我如何跟老板决裂，却很少能想起我曾在伊甸园有多快乐，而你，Sehun，你恨特兰西瓦尼亚，你那么清楚地记着初拥的痛苦，但你还记得和你的养母、和Loey刚组成三口之家那段日子吗？”

这不是Sehun想要的答案，但毋庸置疑，这番话是有用的，吸血鬼的注意力被转移，开始思考独角兽抛来的反问。

反问的答案就是遗忘。没错，那段时日被他忘得干干净净，若非还带着挂坠盒，他恐怕都要忘了成为吸血鬼后再次跨进教堂的激动与紧张。

“Sehun，亲爱的。”蕾伊轻握住Sehun冰冷的手，他脸上有浅浅的笑容，下垂眼的弧度和颊边的酒窝让他看上去柔软且无害，让吸血鬼暂时放下了偏执。独角兽的治愈能力？或许吧。就像可以在冬季令蔷薇绽放，独角兽将安宁给予吸血鬼。

“我们无法遗忘痛苦，可这并不代表我们不会再快乐，我们有挥霍不完的时间，我们想做什么就做什么，不必担心没空闲旅游，不必发愁闲暇太少，不用跟普通人类一样连吃饭都要抽空完成，我们可以花一整个下午喝茶吃点心。”

蕾伊将蔷薇别在Sehun西服外套的口袋上，接着，变魔术似的变出另一朵蔷薇，独角兽捏着那朵蔷薇看了一会儿，率先朝教堂外走去。

“去他妈的痛苦，”独角兽边走边说，“去他妈的特兰西瓦尼亚，去他——对不起，老板——去他妈的伊甸园。”

门被推开，日光已从天际线隐去，月亮还未升至中天，整片天空看起来昏暗无比，是傍晚与黑夜的交接时刻。躲藏在阴暗角落的吸血鬼已经蠢蠢欲动，准备外出觅食。

“嗨~Loey！”

独角兽热情地向另一位吸血鬼打招呼，后者撑着一把黑伞站在教堂外面的某棵树下。独角兽走过去，将手中的蔷薇别在吸血鬼西服外套的口袋上，像他刚才对Sehun做得那样。

“谢谢，花很漂亮。”

“单片镜看起来也不错，我眼光很好。”  
蕾伊骄傲地仰起头，然后回身冲Sehun挥了挥手，“亲爱的，Loey说他准备好了胡萝卜汁，快点儿，我们该回家了。”

我说了吗？

你说了。

好吧，全听独角兽的。

4.忏悔日

Pie Jesu

Qui tollis peccata

Dona eis requiem*

一根黑色的绅士手杖点了点唱片机，女高音戛然而止。手杖做工精美，杖身是玫瑰木，手柄则用了玳瑁。在参加宴会或者观看歌剧，总之，绅士们进行娱乐活动时会佩戴这种手杖。

来客身穿高级定制的手工三件套西装，从五官和头发的灰白程度看，年龄约莫在四十五岁左右——真的吗？不见得，都说了时间会放过某些特定对象——以一种悠闲的神态出现在小别墅。

蕾伊，我亲爱的独角兽，好久不见。

——

*：万福玛利亚，愿主与你同在，愿主的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上，以圣父、圣子、圣灵的名义，阿门

*：慈悲的耶稣，请赦免世人的罪，赐予他们安息


	4. 以父之名（下）

5.别惹独角兽

蕾伊坐在酒店外的喷泉池边上，嘴里叼着一颗棒棒糖。圆形的甜味糖果在他口中滚来滚去，将他的脸颊顶出小小鼓包。独角兽看起来就像离家出走的中学生，既想不到接下来的去处，也十分抗拒回家这个选择。

现在是凌晨两点四十七分，很晚了，街道以及身后的酒店都静悄悄的，一共九排十三列的拱形窗户几乎全部拉上窗帘，窗户后的每一个房间也差不多熄了灯，唯独正门下的门廊灯还亮着，似乎在等待突然上门的旅客。

当蕾伊看到其中一扇窗户时，他的表情变得有些复杂，他撇了撇嘴，发出一个烦躁的气音。

……妈的。独角兽难得用词不雅。咔嚓咔嚓咬碎嘴里的糖果，仿佛把糖果当成了吸血鬼们。

这两个臭小鬼怎么还不来找我？我已经出走四十七分钟了！再不来我就真的离家出走！

这座叫“伊甸园”的四星级酒店是这个小镇上的地标建筑。酒店于二十世纪二十年代左右建成，经历过战火纷飞与天灾人祸，直到现在，现在这个相对和平的年代，它依旧矗立在镇子的最中心位置。它浑身上下、哪怕是修了又修补了再补的喷泉水池，它每一个地方都被烙上了时间的印记。而与它同期的绝大部分人事物并未经受住时间的考验。要么化作灰烬尘埃，要么废墟一片。物以稀为贵，因此，它成为现代人类眼里珍贵至极的老古董，享受着人类的朝圣，享受着人类的顶礼膜拜。甚至在去年，人类自发组织了一场庆祝活动，庆祝它已经出现整整一百年。

在酒店刚出现的时间段，人类命名其为黄金年代。那时候，各路人马犹如雨后春笋般层出不穷。那些作家，那些画家，那些诗人，那些导演和电影演员，他们的巨幅海报到现在还挂在博物馆的外墙上，他们的作品也一直被人类津津乐道，从他们出现就开始讨论，直到一百年后的今天，仍然时不时提一嘴，即便他们早就长眠于地底。

瞧，时间这东西非常有趣，对吧？时间考验酒店的耐受力，考验名流们的经久度，如果通过考验，就帮助他们变成人类脑袋里挥之不去的印象，甚至深深影响着业内的下一代、下下一代。

时间拥有巨大的魅力。凌驾于万物之上的魅力。人类对时间爱慕至极，并且极度到变态的地步渴望能驾驭时间。

变态。

没错，大变态，竟然羡慕时间。

竟然想做时间的主人，是觉得没地方埋他们了还是根本被门挤了脑袋，竟然试图永生不死，天……我最羡慕人类的一点就是他们的短命——

其实我们也可以，亲爱的弟弟，你知道的，只要我们提出来，Xiumin先生就会找一根桃木插进我们的胸口。

……别打断我的话！

Loey做了个鬼脸，同时捏爆藏在滤嘴里的薄荷爆珠，然后点燃烟吸了一口，清凉的薄荷味道瞬间填满整个口腔，遮盖了尼古丁原本的不适感。吸血鬼躺下来，躺在屋顶上，望着月亮，慢吞吞说，好好，您继续。

Sehun张开嘴巴，但Loey刚才的打断令他忘了原本想说什么。他有点儿郁闷，变回小蝙蝠的形态打算回酒店房间待着。

Loey一把抓住小蝙蝠，塞进浴袍口袋。

“我看你是忘了早些时候蕾伊如何跟我们发脾气。”他提醒道，顺便捏了下小蝙蝠的耳朵尖。真是恶劣。

早些时候。

不知为什么——或许因为酒店的大床更舒服一些——两位吸血鬼开始迷上在酒店和独角兽做爱。他们隔三差五开一间房，要总统套间，然后用花言巧语，或是变成蝙蝠形态，用委屈屈要哭哭的蝙蝠眼睛哄诱独角兽答应下来。每当蕾伊意识到自己又被这两个家伙套路，他很难忍住不把他们丢进壁炉里。

就像这一次，独角兽又被吸血鬼们骗来酒店，以庆祝即将来临的冬日节为名，在宽敞华丽的总统套房内，在舒适松软的KingSize床上，和吸血鬼们来了一场3p。

蕾伊全身赤裸靠在Sehun的胸口，他全身上下每一寸肌肤都被吸血鬼们当成香草小蛋糕来品尝，甚至是脚腕内侧，也留下一圈浅浅的不知道属于谁的牙印。抗议的话到了嘴边变成黏稠性感的呻吟声。一切都来不及了，理智变成肥皂泡，只需用手指尖戳一下，啪，全军覆没。

独角兽掉进爱欲的深渊，变得浑浑噩噩，由着吸血鬼遮蔽最后一缕阳光。

蕾伊骑在Loey胯上，Loey扶住蕾伊的肋骨帮助他坐好，以免独角兽因为这个体位彻底瘫软。硬热粗大的性器官正在肉道里快速抽插着，娇嫩肉壁被碾磨出大股汁水，动作间发出咕啾咕啾的动静。可怜小穴饱受折磨，但穴口一圈湿答答黏糊糊的，前面的阴茎也翘得很高，腺液正一丝一丝流出来，这证明独角兽并没有多痛苦，相反，爽得魂儿都要飞走了，脑袋也是晕晕乎乎。

“亲爱的……”Loey亲吻着蕾伊的耳朵，低音炮烫红耳尖。独角兽瑟缩一下，张开嘴，吐出拉长尾调的黏腻呻吟。

“舒服吗？”Loey问道，同时抽出鸡巴再重重插进去，硬胀龟头碰到凸起的敏感点，蕾伊一瞬间僵硬，后穴里的湿软肉壁剧烈痉挛着，紧紧夹住那根要干坏他的东西。独角兽的呼吸变得越来越急促，阴茎一跳一跳地射了白汁出来。

“该我了，亲爱的蕾伊。”

Sehun从后面抱着蕾伊，粗硬热烫的性器官贴着腰窝蹭来蹭去，模仿性交动作。囊袋一下接一下蹭过软软白白的屁股，耻毛害那地方痒痒的、酥酥的。吸血鬼用行动告诉独角兽也想进去他的身体，可是屁股里已经有另一根同样粗大的东西了，进不去的。

比起蕾伊浑浑噩噩的状态让他尚未反应过来Sehun的目的，Loey倒是一眼就明白了。他用戏谑的眼神看着Sehun，比着口型说，着什么急，亲爱的弟弟，再等等。

虽然很不屑于争风吃醋这种行为，但摸得到吃不着实在令Sehun焦虑。他搂紧蕾伊的腰，舔了下耳垂，眼睛望着另一位吸血鬼，嘴巴却在对独角兽说话。

“蕾伊，该我了……”

独角兽迟缓地眨动双眼，呆呆回望身后暗红色的眼睛。

Sehun又说：“Loey已经霸占你很久了，该我了。”

独角兽终于明白，弥漫着水汽的双眼旋即涌起一层不满，他用酸软的手臂推了把Sehun，抱怨道：“你才射进去没多久，饶了我吧……”

“……”

Loey笑得眼睛都眯起，他把独角兽从另一位吸血鬼怀里抢过来，下身保持九浅一深的抽插频率，喘着粗气说：“是啊，所以该我了，”他又看向Sehun，“亲爱的弟弟，别这么精虫上脑。”

得了吧，他才没资格说他，搞3p的主意就是这家伙率先提出来的。

Sehun垂下眼睛，暗红色的双眸扫过独角兽汗涔涔的后背，那儿有一块丑陋狰狞的疤痕，他抚摸着那儿，又去抚摸被他那根东西蹭红的腰窝，然后揉按正吃着另一根肉棒的后穴。后穴已经被操熟了，敏感的要命，蕾伊打了个抖，穴眼儿一缩一缩的吮吸肉棒，Loey呼吸一滞，差点儿射了。

我说你——

我怎么了？

Sehun摆出无辜表情回应Loey，手指继续抚摸蕾伊又红又湿的后穴入口。独角兽还沉浸在极致快感中，哪里知道吸血鬼接下来要做什么，只是软绵绵地靠在另一位吸血鬼胸前，像一片叶子，被颠得起起伏伏。

Sehun做了个深呼吸，手指顶进后穴一个指关节，立刻换来独角兽吃痛的尖叫。他的手腕被蕾伊紧紧攥住，独角兽生气了。

“出去。”

“不，我要进去。”

他说得如此理直气壮，好像用两根鸡巴一起肏后穴是什么理所应当的事。他暗红色的眼睛与独角兽对视，打算先在气场上压制，但他这会儿深陷情欲，浑然忘了蕾伊并非外表那般柔软可欺。

“Sehun，别等我说第二遍。”

“你可以说上二十遍。”

作为旁观者的Loey清醒地察觉到独角兽越来越不稳定的气压。他试图阻止他亲爱的弟弟别再继续惹毛独角兽，可Sehun根本不搭理他，仍然固执地要与他一起享用。

吸血鬼之所以如此胆大妄为，是因为他非常清楚独角兽的弱点——胸部，再缩小范围，奶尖。红豆颜色的奶尖已经立起来，那地方好敏感，稍稍碰一下就会让蕾伊软了身体放弃抵抗，尤其屁股里吃着鸡巴的时候。Sehun捏着奶尖慢慢揉捻，动作色情也极富技巧。

“蕾伊，你想要的，你看，你下面又硬了。”

吸血鬼用念咒一般的低沉语调说道，边说边拿鼻尖轻轻蹭着独角兽的耳朵，那地方异常敏感，害独角兽半边身子都是酥酥麻麻的。

“Sehun……别……”

吸血鬼才不理会拒绝，他舔了舔尖尖的獠牙，啊呜，咬了下耳垂，然后含住那一小块软肉吸吮舔咬。他这样做的时候用眼神向另一位吸血鬼暗示，后者了然，凑近独角兽的胸口含住另一边奶尖吸吮起来。

耳朵，奶尖，以及被肏得湿软的后穴，这三处地方成了什么可口美味，被两位吸血鬼仔仔细细地品尝着。蕾伊在清醒和沉沦间挣扎，下垂眼漫起越来越多的水汽，看什么都是模糊的。他半张着嘴，发出呜呜咽咽的声音，那些黏腻的、可爱的语调里好像夹杂了“不行”或者“不要”之类的字眼。管他，反正独角兽的身体很老实，奶尖被吸得红肿，后穴也已经能容纳手指和鸡巴一起进出。

Loey和Sehun兴奋地视奸蕾伊，像准备开始捕猎那样，暗红色眼睛熠熠发亮。

“蕾伊，亲爱的……”Sehun抽出手指，扶着硬得流水的东西抵在后穴入口，慢慢地、一寸一寸地把那东西送了进去。

撕裂般的痛感差点儿要了独角兽的命。蕾伊全身僵硬，不住打着哆嗦，他哭唧唧向两位吸血鬼求饶，求他们温柔一些，求他们别一起干他。然而无论是Loey还是Sehun，都被紧致穴眼儿夹得要发疯，即便进出困难，仍然不肯退出半分。

Sehun掐住蕾伊的腰肢，Loey则抱住蕾伊的屁股，嘴巴也不闲，来回嘬吸舔咬两边的奶尖。独角兽变成吸血鬼们的猎物，用湿湿红红的穴眼儿喂饱这两个家伙。

两位吸血鬼很有默契，一个出来另一个就顶进去，顶得很深，硬胀龟头一下一下撞着深处凸起的软肉。独角兽不再抗拒了，软了身体任由吸血鬼们摆弄。后穴再一次被干得湿软，像肉套子那样裹住鸡巴，还是两根。湿黏淫水从缝隙里流出来，害得股间湿答答的，连床单都弄湿了。

应该差不多了吧。Sehun和Loey交换了一个眼神，同时挺腰，一起深深插进蕾伊的湿软后穴。

“啊啊——”

“嘘……亲爱的，放松点……”

“蕾伊……亲爱的，你里面好舒服……”

萦绕在耳边的话语声低沉且动人，吹来的呼吸的确冰冷，可架不住耳朵太过敏感，酥麻扩散至全身，抵消了被一起进入的疼痛。蕾伊懒懒地挂在Loey肩上，半睁着眼睛，撒娇一般哼哼唧唧叫床。而Sehun咬住他后颈处的皮肉，也不咬破，奶猫磨牙似的磨着两颗尖锐獠牙。

吸血鬼们又长又粗的性器官在独角兽的屁股里钝重抽插着，享受那里面的紧致和湿黏。独角兽也被情欲困扰，开始摆腰送臀迎合这两个家伙，甚至主动送上饱满双唇向吸血鬼们索吻，求他们亲一亲自己，一次不够的，要再一次、再多好多次才行。

他们沉浸在情欲之中，任由性快感带来的愉悦摧毁理智。多有意思，独角兽神圣纯洁，吸血鬼们邪恶阴暗，一方属于上帝，一方代表了恶魔，却在此时，在这一刻相拥亲吻交合，任性地打破彼此之间的属性界限。

吸血鬼们爱上了独角兽，独角兽喜欢和两位吸血鬼聊天做爱，喜欢和他们一起消磨过不完的时间。

最后，蕾伊已经记不清自己高潮多少回，只知道Loey和Sehun在他屁股里射出不少浓稠精液，鸡巴抽出来后穴眼儿没了堵塞物，精液流了半天都没流完，夹紧屁股都无法存住。

Sehun直勾勾盯着蕾伊红红白白的下体，抬了抬眉梢，说，亲爱的，别这么贪吃，想要的话我还会再射给你。独角兽没力气发火，翻了个白眼搡开讨嫌的吸血鬼。Loey一边抽烟一边呼哧呼哧笑个不停，他凑过去舔了下蕾伊汗涔涔的脸蛋，故意问，蕾伊，亲爱的，需要我替你揍他吗？吸血鬼咧开嘴笑，露出一对尖锐獠牙，那让他看上去恶劣并且比另一位吸血鬼还讨嫌。

独角兽闭了闭眼睛，用沙哑音色问道：“为什么你们变身后是果蝠？那种植食性的、小体型的、拥有一双亮亮的大眼睛的蝙蝠。”

先不讨论吸血鬼们做爱时的状态，只谈谈他们捕杀人类时的模样。英俊苍白的脸庞被鲜血染红，尖锐獠牙呲着，齿缝间都在滴血。那就是一场大型屠杀，血腥，残暴，没有怜悯心，他们甚至拿谈论天气的口吻谈论各自猎物尝起来的口感。虽然独角兽并未亲眼见过，但偶尔会听吸血鬼们说起，像是哪个家伙的喉咙太难咬断，或者在哪里能找到优质处女，又或是谁的血溅得比喷泉还高。对了，他们还骄傲于通过血液浓稠度和味道判断猎物是否患有高血脂糖尿病之类。每到这时，蕾伊都会勒令Loey与Sehun立刻闭嘴，听见了吗？闭，嘴——拜托，别在独角兽面前讨论你们的吸血技巧！

因此，蕾伊实在无法将残忍的吸血鬼与无害的小果蝠联系到一处。

Loey张了张嘴，想告诉蕾伊，亲爱的，别抱偏见，我们只是觉得果蝠更可爱一点，这样就能平衡我们的残忍程度。在他开口之前，Sehun用脑电波阻止他：亲爱的哥哥，如果你这么说，蕾伊一定离家出走。Loey耸耸肩膀，比了个“请”的手势：好好，你来，开始你的演讲。

Sehun清了清喉咙，说道：“蕾伊，亲爱的，你被套路只是因为你的反射弧太长，和我们可爱的果蝠形态、委屈屈要哭哭的大眼睛没有半点关系。”

……好吧，亲爱的弟弟，我会为你祈祷的。

不知从哪儿刮来一阵强风，风吹得窗帘猎猎作响，桌上的意见簿发出哗啦啦的动静，以及其他摆着的所有物品也被吹得东倒西歪掉在地上，包括“伊甸园”的高档瓷器在内，全部摔了个粉碎。

蕾伊当着两位吸血鬼的面变成独角兽形态，体型高大，几乎占据总统套的整个里间。独角兽周身散发出强烈刺眼的银白色光芒，以至房间内亮如白昼。强风令鬃毛和尾巴上的毛发飘到半空四散飞开，漂亮是很漂亮，但气压实在低得可怕。吸血鬼们不由愣住，愣愣看神奇生物用尖锐独角对准他们的脸蛋。

“Sehun，给，我，闭，嘴。”

“是……”

“还有你，Loey，都给我出去！”

吧嗒，吓坏的吸血鬼立刻合上嘴巴，抓住另一位吸血鬼的手臂“嗖”的一下从窗户飞出去，走之前不忘记拿上睡袍。

而在吸血鬼们仓皇出逃之后，独角兽决定好好惩罚这两个家伙一回，用暂时消失。

可是他都已经消失四十七分钟了，为什么那两个臭小鬼还不来找他？！

独角兽拿无辜的鹅卵石撒火，鞋尖一下下踢着石头，忽然，身后传来一声呼唤：

“蕾伊——”

酒店屋顶上。

Loey：你说……蕾伊现在消气了吗？

Sehun：亲爱的哥哥，你去看看不就知道了。

Loey：我才不去送死。

Sehun：说得好像我愿意似的。

“我数到三，我们一起进去——一、二、三——”

窗户被推开，两位吸血鬼异口同声说：“抱歉，蕾伊，亲爱的，我们错了——”

独角兽呢？哪儿去了？

6.老板视察

比起熄灯后人类进入安眠的寂静酒店，教堂内一片灯火通明，烛台上的每一根蜡烛都烧起炽热火焰，滚落的蜡油如同眼泪滴落，在地板上凝固成一滩半透明的白蜡。

讲台后的巨大十字架被烛火照亮，光影让十字架上的雕像看起来神秘且不可接近。

十字架前，蕾伊和他的老板面对面站定。

“蕾伊，我亲爱的独角兽，好久不见了。”老板脸上挂着慈祥的笑容，语调也缓慢柔和。

有意思的是，此刻，蕾伊第一个念头并非是如何跟老板隐瞒这段时间发生的事，他在想，老板这次又借了哪个家伙的身体，嗯？这身高定西装，还有那根玫瑰木手杖，天……怎么这么骚包？

独角兽低头飞快眨了眨眼，复而抬起头，冲老板摆出一个无辜的表情，“好久不见，”他微微睁圆眼睛，好让自己看上去不仅无辜还非常真挚，“您是来给少爷过生日吗？”

“嗯哼，过两天就是冬日节，我不能错过。”

蕾伊又问：“需要我替您准备礼物吗？”

“亲爱的，别跟我兜圈子了，你知道我这次来不仅是为了生日宴会。”

独角兽的老板在第一排的长椅上落座，翘着脚，手杖轻轻点着地板，发出嗒嗒嗒的动静。一副绅士做派。四十余岁的脸庞不再年轻，眼角和嘴边都生了皱纹，眼中的神态沉稳老练。一看就知道经历过不少社会毒打。

“蕾伊，告诉我，和吸血鬼们住在一起有趣吗？”

“……还行。”

老板抬高眉毛，一脸不可思议，“你是在跟我开玩笑吗？还是你已经中了吸血鬼的催眠术，连自己是谁都认不清。”

一席话的语调依旧平静，但逐渐冰冷的眼神明白告诉蕾伊“我现在很生气你最好给我乖乖认错”。

但是，对，但是，对或错这种事情从没有明确标准，一切都是以自我判断作为出发点。

蕾伊也坐下来，先双手合十默念祷告词，而后于胸前画了一个十字架——在他做这些的时候，他的老板用一种“够了别演了”的眼神打量他，似乎认为这个叛逃伊甸园的家伙已经不再具有祈祷的资格，向他。

独角兽却不以为然，慢悠悠做完这些，然后起身准备离开，一句话都不说。

他的叛逆行为着实让他的老板感到颜面扫地，可想而知，接下来会有什么等着他。

咣一声巨响，教堂大门自己合上了，烛火霎时间熄灭，却有强烈白光逐渐亮起。

“蕾伊，你还有忏悔的机会。”

“嗯，等我有空再说吧。”

“……你确定？亲爱的，你会后悔的。”

蕾伊转过身，平静地开了口：“如果真的会后悔，我当初就不会从伊甸园离开，别忘了，老板，您还欠我一次。”

“但我不欠吸血鬼。”

“我欠他们，我间接害他们其中一个的未婚妻被误认成女巫，被大火烧死，又差点儿害另一个被养父抓回去，所以，老板，实际上我们扯平了。”

辩白并未得到回应，对方信步朝他走去，每走一步，便有蔷薇藤蔓从地底生出，每一枝藤蔓上长满了刺，却也开满了蔷薇，它们如同有自我思想，齐齐奔向独角兽，捆住他的脚腕、腿以及腰肢，最后吊起双手和双臂，独角兽像十字架上的雕像那样被吊在半空中，尖刺刺破了他的皮肉，银白色血液一滴一滴掉在地上。

“即便如此，蕾伊，你擅自藏匿优妮塔的角，并且用那东西杀死吸血鬼，玷污了独角兽，你犯下的错也不可原谅。”

手杖抵住独角兽的喉咙，他被迫仰起头，呼吸开始变得困难。

“别怕，我不会把你交给下面那位，那家伙不配得到你，那么，让我想想该怎么处罚你呢？”

话音落地，蔷薇藤蔓上的刺霎时长得比手指还粗长，每一根都深深刺进独角兽身体里。蕾伊发出痛苦的呜咽声，牙齿咬破了嘴唇，但他始终不肯低头求饶。

“真是倔强，亲爱的，你不能仗着我吻过你的角就肆意挥霍你的执拗，收收你的脾气，别跟小孩子似的。”

“……”

忽然，教堂的拱形窗户就被无数蝙蝠冲破，碎片四处飞溅，在一排排长椅上刻下深深划痕，甚至将蜡烛削成了两半。然而独角兽和他的老板被看不见的屏障保护，碎片以及无数蝙蝠被挡在外面，然后齐齐跌落在地。

Loey和Sehun气喘吁吁站在那儿，他们的脸上满是惊慌担忧，他们试图冲过去将独角兽从尖刺下解救，可他们无法靠近半步，并且还收到嘲讽。

“谢谢两位自己送上门，真是不自量力的臭小鬼，肮脏的臭蝙蝠，”独角兽的老板如此说道，“好吧，那就一起——”

“但是在那之前，”Loey打断对方的话，“请允许我纠正您的用词，我，Loey，以及我亲爱的弟弟Sehun，我们一点儿也不肮脏，我们很干净，每天洗澡刷牙，还会喷一点祖马龙的鼠尾草——Sehun喜欢这款，我倒是偏向于银色山泉，相信我，它的味道会让您显得更加成熟更加稳重，另外，即使吸血会弄脏我们的衣服，我们也会在第一时间清洗干净，用家里的全自动洗衣机，真的，那太好用了，人类真是伟大。”

天……这两个家伙在胡扯什么？都什么时候了，还在谈论该死的香水和该死的洗衣机！

当然，独角兽和他的老板都意识到这点，相比起老板越来越难看的脸色，独角兽反而咧开嘴笑起来。

“你们……别学我在这种事情上较真好吗？”

“没办法，亲爱的蕾伊，谁让我们同居这么久了。”Loey耸了耸肩膀。

Sehun也点点头表示赞同，“没错，小毛病会传染，库塔塔女士说的。”

“库塔塔？”独角兽的老板露出意外神色，“你们认识女巫？”

“不仅认识，准确来讲，她是我们的养母。”Sehun说。

老板脸上写满WTF，他回头对蕾伊说：“亲爱的，现在谁都没办法给你求情了，你和吸血鬼还有女巫混在一处，你无药可救了。”他一边说，一边比了个小手势，其中一根蔷薇藤蔓爬向独角兽的脖子，一圈一圈缠绕，尖刺将将要扎进颈侧的大动脉。

拖延战术没用。两位吸血鬼对视一眼，决定拿出那套不得已的方案。

Loey变成蝙蝠迅速冲向那道屏障，意料中，无论冲过去几次都以失败告终。即便有越来越多的蝙蝠冲进教堂，一波又一波的送死，屏障也始终坚如城墙纹丝不动——瞧，无害的小果蝠生气起来也是十分可怕的。

独角兽的老板大概是被无数小蝙蝠骚扰得不耐烦，他扬起手，Loey被甩出去，重重摔在地上，黑色血液从他嘴角涌出，暗红色瞳仁也失去光泽，变得一片灰败。

吸血鬼躺在那儿一动不动，似乎是死了。

蕾伊只能看着这一切在他眼前发生，他做不了任何，他伤心至极，眼泪不断从眼眶里掉出来。

蓦地，一阵细微的、类似于瓷器碎裂的动静响起，越来越大，并且迅速蔓延开来。屏障消失了，绑住独角兽的蔷薇藤蔓也在瞬间枯萎。蕾伊将将跌落在地的那一刻，另一位吸血鬼接住了他。是Sehun。而在他们脚边躺着一根散发银白色光芒的东西，那是属于优妮塔的角。

Loey的袭击是障眼法，Sehun趁乱变成蝙蝠混入蝙蝠群中，一对小爪子紧紧抓着独角兽的角，猛力刺向那道看不见的屏障。

本没有报多大希望，不过是没办法的办法，却未曾想到那东西竟然如此有用——也是，只有被上帝亲吻过的角才能破坏上帝的小伎俩。

谢啦，优妮塔。

蕾伊死里逃生，但他现在没心思关心自己，他蹒跚着跑向Loey，小心抚过吸血鬼苍白英俊的脸庞。独角兽伤心到说不出任何字词，只能寄希望于自己的血，希望这东西能救吸血鬼一命。他亲爱的吸血鬼，亲爱的Loey，别就这样离他远去了。

“还不错……”

“……”

Loey眨眨眼，暗红色瞳仁重新闪烁起光泽。吸血鬼慢慢坐起来，咽咽嗓子，然后从怀里掏出一个挂坠盒。

“库塔塔女士真的很伟大。”

女巫的礼物替吸血鬼挡住致命一击，救了吸血鬼的鬼命。

蕾伊终于能松一口气，也不愿再计较Loey故意逗他难过的行为，他吸了吸鼻子，又要掉眼泪。

Sehun伸手过去接，“听说独角兽的眼泪会变成糖果，真的吗？会很甜吗？”

“……走开。”

看着独角兽和两位吸血鬼打情骂俏，独角兽的老板终于受不了了，也不知道他干了什么，教堂里所有东西在顷刻间碎裂成渣，蔷薇藤蔓重新从地底生长出来，甚至带着炽热火焰，似是要就此终结他们三个的性命。

“蕾伊，亲爱的，我给过你机会，你不珍惜，那么，我现在就收回我给予你的祝福。”

然而独角兽还是那副平静至极的模样，他轻轻叹口气，在眨眼间变回体型高大的神奇生物形态。银白色光芒挡住Loey和Sehun，将吸血鬼们庇护在自己身后。他不发一言，只用头顶尖锐的角对着他的老板。

“……亲爱的，你确定你要这样做？你是打算舍弃你的角，还是想用性命换那两个臭蝙蝠平安无事？”

神奇生物独角兽朝前迈出几步，前肢弯下，摆出臣服姿势。

“我明白了，你决定舍弃你的角。”独角兽的老板无奈地笑了笑，“亲爱的，你知道我下不了手。”

独角兽一动不动，坚持这个决定。

良久的对峙之后，独角兽的老板发出一个无奈也嘲讽的气音，他伸出手，想摸摸那只漂亮的角，但还是放弃了。在离开前，他轻蔑地看了一眼吸血鬼们，居高临下地说：劝你们别再用祖马龙的鼠尾草和银色山泉，那让你们闻起来像小姑娘，傻白甜那种。

说罢，独角兽的老板凭空消失。

教堂重新恢复安宁，Sehun用女巫教给他的小把戏将被毁坏的物品变回原样，Loey搀扶起蕾伊，轻柔擦去独角兽脸上的血。

“我们回家吧，我想喝胡萝卜汁。”

“我也。”

“……天，那东西到底有什么好。”

“没办法，小习惯会传染。”

“没错，亲爱的，我们都被你传染了。”

7.最后的晚餐

小别墅里，蕾伊焦虑不安地等待着，他在起居室转了一圈又一圈，时不时张望一眼窗户，或者打开门走到小院外面等。

虽然老板放过了他和两位吸血鬼，但不代表吸血鬼高层会放过Loey和Sehun。同居这事被捅了出去，包括在教堂和独角兽的老板斗殴，搅得人类那边不得安宁，以至报纸和电视新闻轮番报道了好几天。Xiumin先生救不了他们，被迫送来一纸关押命令。

今往，Loey和Sehun出庭接受吸血鬼委员会高层的审判。希望渺茫，他们很有可能被送到特兰西瓦尼亚关上数百年，直至他们受不了选择自杀。

Xiumin先生劝蕾伊别出面，不然那两个家伙会更惨。

你老老实实待在这里，听明白了吗？超级大魔王非常严肃地叮嘱。蕾伊，会有吸血鬼来给你送消息，别轻举妄动，千万别。

于是独角兽开始他不安的等待，从黑夜降临那一刻算起，现在，天要亮了，仍未有消息传来。

如果，蕾伊想，如果吸血鬼高层决定当场要了Loey和Sehun的命呢？到时候怎么办？他没有起死回生的本事，他亲爱的吸血鬼们要长眠地底——不，可能直接化作灰烬。

你们会感到解脱吗？终于从时间的束缚中逃离，彻底自由。

蕾伊不敢想象那个场景，单是想象Loey和Sehun无助地面对高层们的审问，都会让他难过得要命。他跌坐进沙发，神色颓唐望着壁炉里的火。

独角兽开始回忆这段时间的同居生活，他来这里的第一天就把脏衣服全甩给两位吸血鬼，衣物上沾染的体香令吸血鬼们要发狂，不得不拿夹子夹住鼻尖才敢碰那些衣服。然后是胡萝卜汁，从抗拒到热爱，前后态度简直一百八十度大转弯。鬼知道吸血鬼们在想什么。接着是痴迷上瘾的睡前运动，Loey和Sehun，两个三百多岁的吸血鬼仍跟小孩子似的，为了次数分配这种事闹得不可开交，最终决定一起上，倒是害独角兽被榨得一滴都没了。

最后，蕾伊深深嗅了口空气里的味道，依稀能分辨出蓝万的烟味和香水的甜味。这让他想起吸血鬼总是叼着一根烟在他眼前转来转去，聊一些无趣的、不着调的话题。

该死……蕾伊捂住脸，表达懊悔的气音从指缝间溢出。该死，我们竟然连最后的晚餐都没有。

啪嗒啪嗒，突然响起的小动静让独角兽绷紧神经。一只小蝙蝠正用翅膀拍打着窗户。蕾伊冲过去推开窗户，小蝙蝠飞进来，一对小爪子松开，小羊皮筒恰好掉在他怀里。

小蝙蝠又飞走了，临走前，不忘向独角兽展示那对漂亮的蝙蝠翅膀。

“好好，我知道，你很漂亮，谢了，公主殿下。”

蕾伊在展开羊皮纸之前做了好几个深呼吸，当他看完，先是松了口长长的气，转而露出担忧神情。下一秒，他扔了羊皮纸飞快跑向阁楼。

几分钟后，独角兽拎着他的小皮箱跨出房间，脑袋上扣着Loey的渔夫帽，卷发梢从帽檐下飞出，他身上穿着Sehun的夹克衫，很暖和，足以抵挡深冬严寒。破洞牛仔裤和帆布鞋则是独角兽自己的。

像上次去特兰西瓦尼亚做实验那般，独角兽再一次出发旅行了，目的地仍是特兰西瓦尼亚。

8.朝圣地

实际上，吸血鬼监狱由一座古堡改造而成，甚至被开发为旅游景点，白天供游客参观。但谁能想到古堡的地下室关着数十名犯了错的吸血鬼呢？真是够恶劣的，不仅用腐朽血液和教堂歌声作为惩罚，还让活生生的人类在他们头顶晃来晃去，看得见吃不到。

Loey把他的两条大长腿从办公桌上拿下来，站起身伸了个懒腰，然后打了个长长的哈欠。

无聊死了，狱警这一工作比以前在监管部门还无聊。

Sehun已经趴在桌上开始打瞌睡，细细的鼾声从臂弯里飞出来。Loey晃到窗边，看了会儿月色，然后习惯性点了根烟。

糟糕的特兰西瓦尼亚，连蓝万都买不到，只能抽这种呛嗓子的当地烟。

Loey抽了两口就摁灭火星，他咂咂嘴，无比想念蓝万和他那身高级定制的手工三件套西服，以及小别墅，以及……独角兽。

吸血鬼监督委员会的高层们原本定下要处死Loey和Sehun，因为他们犯了不可饶恕的罪，不仅和独角兽同居，还跟独角兽的老板在教堂斗殴，还输了，简直丢吸血鬼的脸！

好在库塔塔女士及时出面，救了他们的鬼命。虽然不知道养母和高层们做了什么交易，但从高层们比锅底还黑的脸色上不难看出这笔交易有多可耻，也多么非做不可。

你们两个家伙，给我去监狱里好好反省吧。库塔塔女士恨不能把她的两个养子扔进炼药锅。

Sehun撇撇嘴角，小声纠正，不是坐牢，是降职为监狱的狱警。

……顶嘴？

不，只是跟独角兽学了点儿坏毛病，Loey认真解释。

库塔塔女士要发飙了。

吸血鬼们一秒乖巧：晚安妈妈，再见妈妈。

就这样，Loey和Sehun被发配来特兰西瓦尼亚，做起了看管犯人的无聊工作。幸好还能喝到新鲜的人血，否则，他们真的和坐牢没有任何区别。

但两位吸血鬼更想念独角兽的血液，尤其Loey，那晚在教堂有幸尝了一小口，没想象中那么甜，但口感很不错。这既是他的怀念，也是他挑衅Sehun的由头，他乐此不疲。每每此时，两位吸血鬼总会变回小果蝠的形态痛快打一架，打累了就瘫在屋顶晒月亮。

蕾伊会想念他们吗？

Loey不敢猜测，Sehun也从来不问，他们彼此都清楚这是比腐朽血液还要鬼命的问题。

月亮逐渐东移，Loey向正在打瞌睡的Sehun丢了块小石头。

“亲爱的弟弟，我们该去查房了。”

Sehun抓了抓头发，又摸了摸口袋，“你有烟吗？”

那根当地烟被丢过来，吸血鬼垮了他的英俊脸蛋，拿眼神鄙视一番，不情不愿地抽起来。

Loey走在后面，Sehun走在前面，晃晃悠悠地，散步似的朝牢房走去。在去之前，他们先绕到古堡后面的菜地，挖了几根胡萝卜，打算用这东西当下午茶。

月色正浓，古堡被迷雾包围，看上去神秘且诡异。深冬的夜晚吹起寒风，吸血鬼们并不觉得冷，他们的呼吸已经比冰块还寒冷。他们蹲在菜地里，也不用铲子，只拿双手费劲地刨开泥巴。

忽然，有什么从Loey的衣领滑进衣服里，他以为是Sehun的恶作剧，于是抓起一块泥巴打算丢过去。但他愣在那儿，愣愣看着他亲爱的弟弟和他想念的独角兽接吻。

“Loey，亲爱的，”独角兽冲他挥了挥手，然后指指他的衣服，“送你的烟。”

吸血鬼从衣服里掏出那根蓝万，看了看，小心收进外套口袋，接着，张开双臂拥抱独角兽。

月亮消失在东方，新一天的同居日即将开始。


End file.
